La maldición de la sirenita
by shikidark193
Summary: La historia de la sirena que se enamoró y renunció a todo por el hombre que amaba es conocida por muchas personas. Sin embargo la historia donde ella tiene un final trágico también merece ser contada y no por quienes la vivieron , sino por quienes sufririan las consecuencias de que el alma de aquella sirena se corrompiera por el odio y el despecho
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo la historia es obra mía. Basada en la historia de la sirenita, el cuento original. Yaoi chico x chico, Narusasu. AU. Drama. Angst. Muerte de personaje. **_

CAP 1: El regreso a donde todo empezó.

_Hace __mucho tiempo, cuando las personas aún se rendían tributo a sus dioses, estos se manifiestan en_ _Muchas ocasiones ante sus súbitos mortales, ya sea el mar se muestra agradecimiento en forma de dones o bendiciones. En caso contrario, si eran ofendidos, hacían uso de sus poderes para lo contrario, es decir, azotando con crueldad sus maldiciones contra aquellos que despertaban su furia. En aquellos tiempos de la fantasía y la magia existe una historia trágica de amor protagonizada por una ingenua sirena. Aquellos seres de la maravillosa voz que, a menudo, fueron los causantes del hundimiento de los barcos o trágicas muertes de los marineros. Algunas personas son las que disfrutan del placer de usar sus hipnóticas voces para matar a las personas, en el cambio, otras preferían ser las guías hacia un camino seguro. Las versiones de las bases de las bases de la historia de la vida de la mujer._

_La sirenita vivía en un reino subacuático con su padre, el rey del mar, su abuela y sus cinco hermanas mayores, cada una nacida con un año de diferencia. Aquel maravilloso lugar estaba en las profundidades del mar, donde nadie nunca vería el hermoso palacio del rey, las paredes, las paredes, las paredes, las piedras, las piedras, las piedras, las piedras, las piedras, las piedras profundas. Cada vez que un barco sufrió un accidente las sirenas y los tritones mayores se llevaron las cosas a su reino y se repartieron lo que creían útil. Sin embargo, no se puede revelar su existencia. Una cosa era usar sus voces, más allá de la confirmación de los rumores sobre ellos estaba estrictamente prohibido y era penado con dureza y se descubría._

_Cuando tengas una cumplida los quince años, te permites subir a mirar el mundo de la superficie, y cuando cada una de las hermanas tenga la edad suficiente, visite la superficie una vez por cada año. De entre todas las hijas del rey, una era su consentimiento, al ser la menor de todas, sus hermanas mayores también la mimaban en exceso. Siendo siempre muy sobreprotegida y amada. Pese a ello, la joven sirenita era de buen corazón, algo orgulloso y caprichosa, pero nunca una mala persona que se podría llegar a un odiar. De hecho era un alma tan amable que hacía amistades con las personas equivocadas. Sin embargo, si usted no lo sabe, existen las personas más peligrosas del corazón, incluso en las profundidades del mar, ella los ignoraba a todos. Lo último que se rumoreaba sobre ella era que se hizo cerca de la bruja del mar._

_Cuando llegó el momento de la sirenita de subir, se aventuró hacia la superficie en un momento adecuado para ver a quien sería su perdición. Sobre aquel navío vio un apuesto príncipe. Un hombre atractivo de sonrisa afable. Por lo que podía juzgar la joven sirena desde la distancia era alguien como ella. Dado que el título de la nobleza no tiene que tener una gran influencia sobre él, es capaz de compartir unas cervezas con la tripulación. Vio a los hombres de aspecto más descuidado y robusto, los encargados de trabajar en el barco, jugar cartas, cantar y hasta bromear con el príncipe. Hacemos bromas entre todos, haciendo que el príncipe riera de vez en cuando por su propia torpeza en algunas cosas. Sin duda alguna, el corazón de aquella criatura del mar._

_Se enamoró perdidamente de quien nunca podría ser suyo._

_De repente, mientras ella no perdía detalle sobre aquel príncipe, se desató una tormenta que embraveció los mares en cuestión de minutos. Los hombres comenzaron a correr de un lugar al otro dentro del navío. Usaban las sogas para asegurar no caer mientras guardaban las velas. Si las dejaban desplegadas los fuertes vientos los arrastrarían a sitios desconocidos y no serían capaces de mantener un rumbo fijo. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo rápido que se forzaban a moverse para mantener todo bajo control, la agitación del mar los golpeaba con toda su furia causando destrozos en todo el barco. Hecho que causó que muchos tripulantes cayeran al mar y fueran golpeados por partes del destruido barco o hundidos por enormes olas, entre ellos el príncipe resultó arrojado al mar al intentar socorrer a uno de sus hombres._

_La Sirenita actuó rápido para proteger al hombre que amaba, ella había visto como una enorme ola se irguió sobre aquel joven y lo azotó contra la proa del barco. El joven había intentado combatir el agua nadando con todas sus fuerzas, pero una fuerza como la suya era completamente inútil en esa situación. Inevitablemente fue arrastrado y el fuerte impacto le provocó una herida en la cabeza que comenzó a sangrar. El agua comenzó a teñirse de carmesí mientras él se sumergía en la inconciencia con el pensamiento que moriría abrazado por el mar que tanto amó durante toda su vida. Mas, la joven mitad pez que se había enamorado de él no dejaría que eso sucediera, salvó al príncipe de morir ahogado en el mar al besarlo para mantenerlo respirando en lo que lo llevaba a un lugar seguro._

_Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no ser arrastrada también, dado que su padre solía detener ese tipo de acontecimientos con su tridente. Por lo cual, ella como un digna princesa, jamás lidió con ese tipo de dificultades. Era la primera vez que estaba en un peligro mortal sin contar con la protección de sus numerosas hermanas o padre. Varias fueron las veces que estuvo por ser arrojada a las filosas rocas nacientes del borde del risco al que intentaba llegar de forma segura. Luego de superar ese problema, lo llevó a la orilla cerca de un templo que se podía ver desde la costa. En todo ese tiempo el príncipe no despertó, aún permanecía inconsciente cuando ella lo recostó en la playa. La sirena lo acompañó hasta donde su limitado ser pudo, luego se alejó deprisa para no ser vista por otros humanos, pero se mantuvo oculta vigilando que nada le sucediera a su príncipe y finalmente vio a una joven socorriendo al príncipe junto a sus compañeras. El joven nunca llegó a ver a la Sirenita y además, él ni siquiera llegó a saber que la Sirenita fue su verdadera salvadora del naufragio, se quedó con la errónea idea de que la responsable fue la primer sacerdotisa que vio al despertar._

Finalizó el relato una mujer mayor de blancos cabellos, la anciana Chiyo, dueña de una pequeña posada turística en una pequeña ciudad de Japón. Aquel sitio era el favorito de los jóvenes al llegar el verano, todo gracias al hermoso mar que podía apreciarse en las cercanías. Frente a la mujer mayor, se hallaban cuatro jóvenes que recientemente habían llegado para hospedarse. Al ver cómo se quedaron curioseando en la pequeña estatua de sirena que adornaba la entrada, decidió relatarles la famosa leyenda lugareña, ya que según se decía, fue en el risco que se encontraba cruzando el bosque cercano a la posada donde se la vio por última vez a la joven sirena.

—Qué trágica historia —afirmó Sakura cuando la anciana mujer terminó de relatar aquella leyenda―. El hombre que salvó se enamoró de otra ―comentó mostrando un poco de tristeza por lo oído.

—Mucho, pobre sirenita —secundó Hinata tartamudeando al hacerlo, ya que ella se encontraba al lado de Haruno. Siendo ambas las más atentas a lo que contaba la mujer de canos cabellos.

—Esta es una vieja historia lugareña ―dijo Chiyo señalando el camino hacia el bosque―. Según se dice el espíritu de aquella joven sirena consiguió un alma, pero se corrompió y por ello busca venganza de las jóvenes parejas de enamorados que vienen aquí —explicó con una sonrisa que daba escalofríos.

—¿Es un fantasma? —preguntó con terror Naruto con las rodillas temblando levemente mientras su rostro se ponía pálido.

—¿Tienes miedo, gatito asustadizo? —preguntó Sasuke mirando al rubio con una sonrisa petulante.

—¿Cómo crees, idiota? —respondió con otra pregunta el rubio—. Es sólo que eso podría asustar a las chicas ―dijo nervioso intentando cubrir su propio temor ante ese tipo de leyendas que tanto odiaba.

Sin embargo, era ridículo intentar ocultárselo a Uchiha. Él lo conocía de hacía suficiente tiempo como para saber cuando mentía, además de que lo hacía muy mal. No había en el mundo persona más evidente al demostrar su sentir que Naruto. Para desgracia del mencionado, a Sasuke le encantaban ese tipo de historias y leyendas, cosa que no le resultaría para nada molesto o tonto de no ser porque se encargaba de que él no se perdiera detalle de cada presagio de muerte o desgracia que escuchaba. Maldecía infinitamente la habilidad que poseía el azabache al narrar las historias de horror, lo hacía tan bien que siempre terminaba durmiendo con un rosario en la mano por su culpa.

—Naruto, los fantasmas no existen —afirmó Haruno mientras rodaba los ojos por su infantil actitud—. Siempre eres tan ingenuo que crees en todo lo que te cuentan ―dijo ella mientras levantaba su mochila de viaje al ver que la anciana no les contaría más nada.

—Oh los jóvenes de hoy en día son realmente muy divertidos —comentó riendo la señora mayor mientras con su mano les invitaba mudamente a que ingresaran a la posada—. Por favor pasen a las habitaciones. Ya los he entretenido demasiado con esta pequeña historia ―agregó mientras reía levemente.

Los cuatro tomaron sus respectivos equipajes y siguieron a Chiyo, mientras apreciaban la posada por dentro. Muy tradicional. Era una típica estancia japonesa con pisos de madera y puertas de papel, viendo eso no les hubiera sorprendido si tuvieran aguas termales también. Sin embargo, según les comentó no había, por lo cual sólo les quedaba ir al mar si querían refrescarse. Para Naruto eso era más que perfecto. Al fin, Uchiha conocería el mar, siempre por un motivo u otro terminaba perdiéndose viajes o excursiones donde tendría la oportunidad de ir a nadar en el mismo. Así que Uzumaki se había prometido a sí mismo mostrárselo algún día y en este viaje al fin conseguiría cumplir esa promesa.

―¿No estás feliz, Teme? ―preguntó el de ojos claros abrazándolo por el cuello mientras caminaban detrás de las féminas.

―Sigo pensando que eres un exagerado ―respondió él mirándolo con malhumor―. No me parece importante conocer el mar ―afirmó aun sabiendo como se lo tomaría el rubio.

―¡¿Pero qué dices?! ―exclamó a gritos mientras dejaba prácticamente sordo al moreno por gritarle tan cerca de su oído.

―Naruto guarda silencio ―ordenó Haruno con el puño en alto―. No deberías gritar de esa manera en un lugar público como este shannaro ―maldijo ella al ver como los demás huéspedes los convertían en una especie de atracción turística.

―Lo siento, Sakura-chan ―se disculpó Uzumaki sonriendo apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca―, pero es culpa de Sasuke ―señaló poniéndolo como el culpable de su escándalo.

―No es mi culpa que tengas tantas ganas de meterte al mar ―dijo Sasuke tapándose la oreja―. Además no hace falta que me destroces el tímpano sólo por no emocionarme por un simple montón de agua.

―Oh jovencito ―llamó la anciana―. El mar no es un simple montón de agua como le llamas, alguna vez fue el hábitat de las sirenas.

―¿Si-sirenas? ―preguntó Hinata mirándola con curiosidad―. ¿Es otra leyenda de por aquí?

―Más que una leyenda es una maldición ―respondió la mujer de blancos cabellos soltando un largo suspiro, mientras su mirada se volvía nostálgica y observaba la foto que estaba colgada en una de las paredes del pasillo.

―¡¿Ma-maldición?! ―exclamó alarmado Naruto mientras volvía a abrazar al azabache buscando protección de lo que fuera que estaba metido en ese hotel.

Chiyo se acercó a acariciar el retrato de su difunto esposo. En aquella foto se encontraba el hombre de cabellos castaños posando orgulloso delante del risco que estaba atravesando el bosque. Ella bien sabía que su marido amaba el mar, pero no pensó que algún día éste llegara a corresponder su pasión arrebatándolo de su lado. Ella sentía su corazón inundarse de tristeza al pensar en que ya no lo tenía a su lado. Su dolor se sentía tan reciente como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior y no hacía tres décadas. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, pero sus sentimientos de amor y desconsuelo por su ausencia seguían muy frescos.

―Mi esposo fue apartado de mí por una desafortunada tormenta que hundió su barco ―dijo la mujer mayor soltando un largo suspiro―, pero sé que eso no es verdad ―declaró con completa seguridad.

―¿Cómo está tan segura de eso? ―cuestionó el moreno mirándola escéptico. Según lo que la dueña de la posada dijo su esposo tuvo una muerte de lo más normal. Trágica sin dudas, pero nada que ameritara llamarla "maldición".

―Porque mi esposo murió durante una mañana sin ni una nube de tormenta ―respondió ella mirándolo de reojo con algo de furia, no contra Uchiha, sino contra la responsable de aquel suceso.

―¿Sólo por eso lo atribuye a una maldición? ―cuestionó Sasuke bufando disconforme―. Si no había tormenta alguna significa que algo extraño sucedió. Debió llamar a la policía para que investigaran más o algo por el estilo ―resolvió sin mayor miramiento sobre el efecto que podrían causar sus palabras en la anciana.

―¡Teme! ―regañó el rubio con molestia dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza―. Eso fue muy descortés de tu parte ttebayo ―regañó agachando la cabeza ante la mujer mayor en señal de disculpa―. Lamento lo brusco que él es para hablar de lo que no le _**concierne **_―remarcó lo último mirándolo con reproche esperando que también se disculpara.

―No es mi culpa que su relato suene a un accidente común por descuido propio o por algún tipo de crimen sin resolver ―dijo sin ninguna pena cruzándose de brazos―. Atribuirle las cosas raras a maldiciones y encantamientos podría estar encubriendo a un asesino.

―Por supuesto que hay un asesino ―dijo Chiyo dándole la razón mientras asentía cerrando sus ojos un momento―. Y ese es el deseo corrupto de la sirena que maldice este risco.

―Otra vez con eso ―susurró el azabache ganándose otra mirada de enojo del rubio.

―Cuando la luna y el Sol se encuentran juntos en el cielo, en pleno umbral entre la noche y el día aquella sirena canta maldiciendo a cualquier hombre que le recuerde a su príncipe perdido ―relató la mujer con gran seguridad y fe en la leyenda―. Ella no fue correspondida por culpa de aquella sacerdotisa y por ello su corazón se nubló al punto de volverse un ánima vengativa sedienta de sangre.

―¿Qué la hizo llegar a esa conclusión? ―preguntó Sakura sonando interesada en la leyenda de Chiyo.

―No tengo pruebas para que alguien me crea, pero en esa leyenda se cumple sin falta en muchas ocasiones ―relató ella con pesar―. Da igual si son lugareños o si son turistas, no hay mes en el que no se cobre alguna víctima. En ocasiones creo que está especialmente furiosa, ya que hemos tenido incluso cinco casos en tan sólo una semana ―comentó ella alarmando a los jóvenes.

―Eso ciertamente es preocupante ―susurró Sasuke, quien no creía en esas tonterías, pero sí creía que era extraño la cantidad exagerada de personas que morían allí.

Luego de aquello un silencio incómodo se prolongó entre ellos, quienes no sabían que agregar o decir frente a todo eso. Aunque dos miradas se posaron acusadoras sobre Naruto, ¿cómo se le ocurrió llevarlos a un sitio tan peligroso? Al menos debió investigar un poco, porque tal cantidad de muertos en periodos tan cortos y de manera tan constante era algo que no gritaba precisamente "vacaciones". De hecho, sabiendo eso entendieron un poco más el motivo de que el costo de todo fuera tan barato; hospedaje, hotel, comida. Todo era relativamente barato. Y la accesibilidad a vacantes en hoteles tampoco era ningún problema. Lugares para escoger con un precio regalado habían por montón y eso era porque sólo los aventureros, amantes de lugares encantados o ignorantes como Uzumaki iban a parar a ese lugar.

―Sigamos adelante que debo mostrarles sus respectivas habitaciones ―dijo repentinamente Chiyo rompiendo el silencio.

―¿Qué le pasara a la abuela? ―preguntó el rubio en un susurro al oído de Sasuke, quien sólo se limitó a jalarle la mejilla obligándolo a avanzar.

―Quizás es mejor que no lo sepas ―concluyó el moreno con sencillez―. No me dejarás dormir en toda la noche si oyes alguna historia de fantasmas más y hasta eres capaz de despertarme a mitad de la madrugada sólo para ir a orinar ―acusó molesto de tan sólo recordar aquello.

―Sólo fue una vez ―reclamó avergonzado, ya que en su momento pareció buena idea, pero en retrospectiva quedó como un completo cobarde ante el otro.

―Mentiroso, una vez la que fuiste con la luz apagada en mi compañía ―le recordó haciéndolo avergonzarse por lo que había sucedido en las ocasiones en las que lo hizo acompañarlo en sus maratones de películas de horror.

―Ya, cállate ―ordenó el blondo haciendo un puchero mientras desviaba la mirada con la cara enrojecida por lo que dijo el de ojos oscuros.

La amable señora guio a los cuatro jóvenes a través de los pasillos de la posada hasta llegar a las habitaciones que les correspondían, las chicas en una y los chicos en otra. Todas las recamaras dispuestas para los visitantes eran de un estilo tradicional japonés; tatamis en el suelo, almohadones para sentarse cerca de una pequeña mesa de centro y demás. Se veía muy cómoda a pesar de contar con pocos amueblados, sólo estaban los más indispensables. Sin embargo, tenía un ambiente acogedor, de esos que incitan a relajarse y no pensar en nada, sólo en consentirse un poco alejados de cualquier problema de la vida cotidiana.

―Es un lugar muy hermoso ―comentó Hinata con timidez entrando a la habitación de las chicas de la mano de Sakura, la cual no tardó en soltar su equipaje y salir a la terraza a admirar la vista.

―Tienes razón ―secundó la de cabellos rosados mientras sonreía al sentir el viento jugando con sus cabellos―. El viento es muy agradable aquí y se siente brisa marina.

―No es justo que las chicas tengan la vista al mar ttebayo ―protestó con un puchero Naruto acercándose también a la terraza.

―Yo prefiero la vista a la montaña ―comentó Uchiha mirando desinteresado como se emocionaban por algo tan tonto como el mar.

―¿No-no te gusta el mar, Sasuke-kun? ―preguntó tímidamente Hyuga alejándose un poco de la terraza, ya que se sintió mareada al estar allí.

―Nunca me ha interesado el mar, me parece que la gente sobrevalora demasiado un viaje a cualquier sitio sólo para ver un montón de agua sucia ―comentó despectivo.

Antes de que Uzumaki pudiera reclamarle, la anciana Chiyo apresuró a los chicos para que salieran de aquella habitación. Sakura y Hinata la secundaron, ya que estaban emocionadas por desempacar sus trajes de baño y probárselos para el paseo a la playa. Estando en una de las más hermosas, una visita al risco de la leyenda era imperdible, a pesar de las numerosas leyendas sobre el peligro y las muertes allí. Mas ellas eran mujeres y según decía la leyenda eso sólo afectaba a los hombres, por lo cual ellas se sentían completamente a salvo de cualquier tipo de "influencia maligna". En todo caso tendrían que cuidar a sus amigos de que no les ocurriera nada extraño durante su estancia allí.

—A las ocho de la noche se sirve la cena —indicó la anciana en la puerta de la habitación de las chicas antes de llevar a Naruto y Sasuke a las suyas—. Si gustan que los despertemos a un horario específico, por favor avísenme.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Sakura mientras dejaba su equipaje en una parte de la habitación.

—A-así es, muchas gracias —tartamudeo Hinata jugando con sus dedos mientras bajaba su bolso de equipaje en la cama libre, la cual se hallaba en la parte contraria a la de su compañera.

Con un suave asentimiento, la mujer mayor se despidió de ellas para dejarlas instalarse a gusto en la habitación. Llevó a Uzumaki y Sasuke en completo silencio a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a otra habitación que se encontraba a unas cinco de distancia de las de las chicas. Ambos iban sin emitir ningún comentario acerca de nada, sólo iban mirando sus alrededores. Mientras Naruto mostraba curiosidad por cada pequeñez del lugar, el de cabello azabache miraba fugazmente las condiciones de aquel sitio y se perdía en sus propios pensamientos sobre la maldición. El rubio pensaba preguntarle a la anciana dueña del lugar si había alguna forma de "protección" que necesitara saber. Empero, eso lo consultaría cuando estuviera solo y no corriera el riesgo de ser la burla del moreno.

—Aquí es —avisó con simpleza la mujer abriendo la puerta—, si necesitan algo pueden pedírselo a cualquier miembro de nuestro personal.

—Muchas gracias ttebayo. —exclamó el de ojos azules con una enorme sonrisa. Sasuke sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dando a entender que lo agradecía.

Ellos entraron mirando todo con curiosidad, aunque era todo casi una copia exacta del cuarto que les tocó a las chicas sólo había un detalle que era muy diferente y era el tipo de cama que había. Allí no tenían una sino futones, les dio mucha curiosidad ese detalle, pero se lo atribuyeron a que las mujeres serían más "delicadas" y por ello les tocó una cama del estilo occidental. A Naruto eso no lo molesto para nada, es más, sonrió emocionado viendo eso. Una vez dentro la dueña de la posada los dejó solos mientras cerraba la puerta murmurando algo que ninguno alcanzó a escuchar. Restándole importancia a eso, los chicos comenzaron a desempacar. El de ojos oscuros se veía en extremo serio y evitaba cruzar la mirada con Naruto. Sin embargo, el blondo era conocido por no guardar silencio mucho tiempo.

—¿Sigues enojado, Teme? —preguntó sentado en su cama individual, viendo como el otro ni siquiera se volteaba a mirarlo, ni mucho menos le respondía—. Te estoy hablando, no me ignores —reclamó con un gesto de molestia.

—Cómo si te importara lo que yo opino —respondió con frialdad mirándolo de reojo.

—No te enojes, Sasuke —pidió con un tono de voz más suave que el anterior—. Igual la pasaremos juntos —afirmó entusiasmado.

—Pero se suponía que sería un viaje sólo para nosotros dos —reclamó con molestia en su voz dándose la vuelta para mirarlo con resentimiento—. Y tú trajiste a Hinata —reclamó volteando a mirarlo.

—Tú trajiste a Sakura —le recordó el rubio mirándolo con un puchero en los labios.

—Sólo porque tú trajiste a tu "amiga" a este viaje —se defendió el moreno.

—Es que sabes cómo es Hinata, es demasiado tímida y por eso somos de los pocos amigos con los que cuenta —explicó Naruto soltando un suspiro, ya que ese asunto siempre le traía problemas con Uchiha—. Eso no arruinara nuestro viaje planeado.

—No me gusta que ella venga metida en un viaje que planeamos por tanto tiempo —suspiró con frustración dándose la vuelta nuevamente mientras recordaba la planeación de su viaje.

_Sasuke se encontraba en la biblioteca de la Universidad con varios libros abiertos en la mesa. Tomaba apuntes de varios de ellos, teniendo hojas llenas de anotaciones suyas y se lo veía por completo concentrado en todo lo que estaba leyendo. Era una época difícil donde pasaba más tiempo estudiando que haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no estaba esforzándose tanto por mantener su promedio perfecto, en parte sí, pero tenía otra motivación mayor. A causa de ello es que estaba tan concentrado en ese momento, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por un torbellino amarillo. _

―_¡Sasuke! ―gritó a todo pulmón Naruto entrando a la biblioteca de manera ruidosa._

―_Uzumaki-san guarde silencio en esta sala ―regañó la bibliotecaria mirándolo enojada por el escandalo que estaba montando allí―. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que recordárselo?_

―_Lo siento, lo siento ―se disculpó rascándose la nuca con pena mientras se acercaba a Sasuke―. Es que tengo que sacar al Teme de su mundo de libros y esta es la única forma de que no me ignore ttebayo ―dijo mirando con reproche al de cabellos oscuros._

―_Te escucho perfectamente, pero sueles ser demasiado desesperante que vengas a contarme de cada estúpida oferta de ramen que sale y quieres que te acompañe a comprar ―se defendió Uchiha cerrando sus libros con tranquilidad sabiendo que con Naruto cerca no podría volver a estudiar a gusto._

―_¡Esta vez no es por una oferta de ramen! ―exclamó ofendido de que afirmara tal cosa sobre él―. Bueno, en realidad también es en parte por eso… ―admitió avergonzado._

―_Lo sabía ―dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado por haberlo descubierto con tal rapidez._

―_Pero te juro que no es sólo por eso ―se apresuró a aclarar mientras ponía sus manos delante suyo haciendo una especie de barrera entre ellos―. También era para hablarte de nuestro viaje._

―_¿Qué pasa con nuestro viaje? ―preguntó curioso temiendo que se hubiera cancelado, ya que aunque no le hiciera especial ilusión ir al mismo, sí le interesaba como se sentiría Naruto si tenían que cancelarlo._

―_No es nada malo, es sólo que… ―comenzó a hablar Uzumaki buscando las palabras con las cuales decírselo suavemente―. Invité a Hinata…_

―_¿Esto es una de tus bromas pesadas? ―cuestionó Sasuke mirándolo con reproche por lo que acababa de oír―. ¿Por qué la invitarías a un viaje nuestro? ―interrogó con el ceño fruncido por semejante noticia._

―_Es que ella se quedara sola en vacaciones y como sus amigos me pareció buena idea incluirla ―dijo en un tono de voz más bajo esperando la reacción de su novio._

_Uchiha sólo guardó sus libros y se marchó de allí ofendido por lo que eligió hacer Naruto. ¿En qué cabeza cabía invitar a una amiga a un viaje de pareja? Claro, en la del idiota que tenía por novio, quien no podía dejar a nadie solo o sufriendo sin armar escándalo. Durante aquellos días había estado preparándose para los exámenes para ir junto a Naruto juntos y ahora resultaba que Hinata los acompañaría. No le gustaba eso debido a que alguna vez Hyuga estuvo enamorada del rubio y ni aunque eso jamás hubiera sucedido, él quería su tiempo a solas con el rubio. Eso no era algo muy difícil de entender, excepto para el de ojos azules. Con el paso de los días su enojo no disminuyó, pero no se negó a ir al viaje por no querer que se arruinara todo, como le aconsejó su amiga Sakura. Ella le dijo que la presencia de Hinata no debía arruinar su viaje y que ella iría a ayudarlo para que todo saliera bien._

Al oír aquel suspiro, Uzumaki se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó por la espalda sacándolo de sus recuerdos previos al viaje. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del de piel blanca y se mantuvo pegado a él. El moreno cerró los ojos un momento, necesitaba buscar algo de calma y manejar sus emociones; especialmente aquellos insufribles celos que tenía cuando Hyuga se le acercaba tanto a su pareja. Se suponía que confiaba en Naruto, pero siempre que lo veía cerca de alguien más se sentía adolorido y no sabía como controlarlo. Era una sensación que sólo sentía cuando estaba cerca del rubio y sentía que alguien intentaba apartarlo de su lado. Una sensación que sentía también en otro tipo de situación muy rara y especifica.

—Nada evitara que disfrutemos nuestro viaje. Te lo prometo ttebayo. —aseguró Naruto dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—Me las vas a pagar si este viaje no es el mejor que haya tenido en mi vida, ¿oíste? —advirtió frunciendo el ceño.

El de cabello rubio mostró una alegre sonrisa pensando en que compartir con más gente su viaje, sólo mejoraría las cosas y lo haría más divertido; por su parte a Sasuke no le gustaba que sus planes de un fin de semana a solas con su novio se vieran interrumpido por la tímida chica. Para él era más que evidente que la de ojos color perla aún no renunciaba sus sentimientos por Uzumaki. El problema para el azabache era que su novio la rechazó con amabilidad y la promesa de seguir siendo amigos. Grave error en su opinión, mas no podía quejarse demasiado, dado que Naruto solía tener el mismo predicamento respecto a Sakura. A su parecer, su amiga de cabellos rosas sí había entendido su relación con Uzumaki, puesto que ella fue una amiga de ellos durante mucho tiempo no era de extrañar que los conociera tan bien.

Mientras ellos se sentaban juntos en el balcón a admirar un poco el paisaje que irían a explorar, en el cuarto donde estaban las fuentes de sus celos mutuos, se encontraban ambas chicas conversando. Haruno durante algún tiempo sintió remordimiento por alentar a Hinata a obtener el amor de Naruto creyendo que de esa manera el mencionado se alejaría de Sasuke. Fueron un error sus ideas y se lo demostraron continuando juntos como hasta ahora. Para hacer más amena la tarea de desempacar sus maletas comenzaron a hablar hasta que fuera hora de reunirse con los chicos.

—Sakura-san ―llamó Hinata en un susurro suave―, ¿crees que Naruto-kun es feliz con Sasuke-kun? —preguntó con timidez.

—Yo creo que sí —respondió con simpleza dándose la vuelta para mirarla de frente, extrañada por aquella pregunta—. Si no lo fueran ya se habrían separado.

—Quieres que eso suceda, lo de separarse, ¿verdad? —interrogó con un tono algo serio.

—Sinceramente… sí —afirmó en un tono gélido mientras sus verdes ojos se volvían menos expresivos mostrando gran seriedad—. Ellos no deberían estar juntos, es un error y sólo conseguirán lastimarse.

—Pero parecen tener una buena relación entre ellos —comentó con voz baja.

—Sólo es eso: apariencia —comentó la de ojos verdes mirando hacia el mar con nostalgia mientras soltaba un largo suspiro—. Ellos no están hechos el uno para el otro ―sentenció cruzándose de brazos―. Él no es quien cree, está enamorado de la persona equivocada.

Con un leve suspiro la chica de los cabellos negros se alejó de su compañera de cuarto pensando en sus palabras y reflexionando en cuanta verdad tendrían en ellas. Naruto se había publicado en Sasuke. Uno muy inocente en el que sólo se tiene como experiencia amorosa mutuamente, puesto que ellos nunca tuvieron otra relación sentimental previa. Por ello, se aseguró que no debiera tener claros ni sus propios sentimientos. Empero, ellos les demostraron a todos aquellos que eran sinceros con el amor que se profesaban entre ellos ... o eso creía hasta ese viaje. Unas vacaciones que prometieron romance y cursilerías varias entre ellos, pronto teñiría con el color del amor de una sirena vengativa.

" _Al fin regresaste, mi amado príncipe"_

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2: El principe y la sirena

―Esto me trae recuerdos…

_La Sirenita al saber en buenas manos a su príncipe, regresó al mar antes de ser descubierta. Fuera por humanos o su familia, ella tendría consecuencias que prefería evitar. Sin embargo, con semejante encuentro, no podía borrar de su memoria al joven principe. Su mente divagaba acerca de lo que podría estar haciendo a cada momento. ¿La recordaría? Creyó verlo abrir los ojos unos momentos mientras nadaba. Por un lado, le haría feliz saberse centro de la atención de aquel joven, si es que la conservaba como recuerdo. Empero, si fue vista recibiría un gran castigo por parte de su padre por haber desobedecido una de las reglas básicas de las sirenas. Armándose de valor, nada más regresar, decidió hacerle una pequeña consulta a su anciana y sabia abuela. Su corazón guardaba esperanza de encontrar una forma de estar junto al hombre del que se enamoró. _

_Le preguntó si los humanos podían vivir por siempre si no se ahogaban. En su ingenuo pensamiento, la princesa creía que los humanos eran eternos o al menos, de longevidad parecida a la propia. La antigua reina, le explicó que los humanos tenían un tiempo de vida mucho más corto que los trescientos años de las sirenas. Una de las cosas diferentes en ambos, era que cuando las sirenas morían, se convertían en espuma de mar y dejaban de existir. Mientras los humanos tenían un alma eterna que continuaba existiendo en el Cielo. La sirenita, al oír aquello sintió como si su mundo hubiera sido puesto de cabeza. Jamás se le había ocurrido pensar en la eternidad y ahora que la conocía estaba anhelándola. No sólo al príncipe, sino también tener un alma eterna que viviera en el Cielo. No obstante, su abuela no le contó más del asunto alegando que no era necesario. Sería una ridiculez perder la maravillosa vida que tenían bajo el mar por algo así._

_La negativa de su familiar a revelar más, no detuvo a la joven sirena de buscar respuestas. Terca como era, siguió buscando una forma de subir a la superficie como una humana. Sólo había una persona que podía ayudarla en ese tipo de problemas. Sin perder el tiempo visitó a la Bruja del Mar. Quien le vendió una poción para tener piernas, pero como en todo, había un precio a pagar. A cambio de cumplirle su encargo, la sirena tendría que entregarle su voz (ya que tenía la voz más hermosa del mundo). La Bruja del Mar le advirtió que una vez la convirtiera en humana, nunca podría volver al mar. _

_Además, tomar la poción la haría sentir como si una espada la atravesara. A cambio, cuando se recuperara, ella tendría dos hermosas piernas, y sería capaz de bailar como ningún humano había bailado jamás. Empero, constantemente sentiría como si estuviera caminando sobre espadas lo suficientemente afiladas para hacerla sangrar. Y tenía otro problema más sumado a su lista, sólo conseguiría un alma si el príncipe la amaba y se casaba con ella. Al hacerlo, una parte de su alma pasaría al cuerpo de ella. De lo contrario, al amanecer del día siguiente de que él se casara con otra mujer, la Sirenita moriría con el corazón roto y se convertiría en espuma de mar._

_A pesar de las advertencias, la Sirenita bebió la poción y el dolor no se hizo esperar. Quiso gritar, mas la voz no le salía. Su agonía la sufrió en silencio. Acompañado de muecas llenas de dolor en su rostro. Una alegría insana llenó su corazón al ver los resultados. Era una ilusión que sólo la conduciría a la calamidad. Mas, confiada y orgullosa por sus piernas, nadó hacia la orilla y fue a encontrarse al príncipe. Al llegar le tomó algo de tiempo ubicarlo, pero al encontrarlo paseando por la orilla con intenciones de pescar, se le acercó de inmediato. Él por su lado fue atraído por su belleza y gracia, incluso aunque ella fuera muda. La Sirenita presumió su habilidad para el baile frente a él. Lo cual gustó tanto al principe que lo impulsó a llevarla a su palacio. Su mayor entretenimiento se volvió verla bailar. Y ella lo hacía para él, a pesar del insoportable dolor. _

_La sirenita fue feliz por algún tiempo, pero todo terminó de forma abrupta. La madre del príncipe, la reina, le ordenó a éste casarse con la hija del rey del país vecino. El príncipe le dijo a la Sirenita que no lo haría, porque no amaba a la princesa. Él sólo podía amar a la joven del templo, quien él creía firmemente fue su salvadora. Sin embargo, el día que se suponía rechazaría el matrimonio resultó en algo completamente diferente. Ese día descubrió que la princesa era esa joven del templo. Su prometida había sido enviada por su padre, el rey, a ser educada con las sacerdotisas. Al saber esto, él le declaró su amor a ella y decidió casarse lo más pronto posible._

―Esa historia seguirá repitiéndose si no hago algo para evitarlo…

Aprovechando que aún no era muy tarde para unirse a las actividades turísticas, los cuatro salieron rumbo a una caminata por una colina. A la cual se llegaba luego de un pequeño viaje en autobús. Naruto se sentó al lado de Sasuke y las chicas juntas en asientos cercanos a los suyos. Uchiha miraba con fastidio el alboroto que armaron los turistas dentro del vehículo. Todos cantando y hablando a gritos, con su novio incluido. Miró por la ventana distinguiendo las largas extensiones de verde pasto y flores que adornaban el camino. Debía admitir, aunque fuera para sí mismo, que el lugar escogido por su novio era muy interesante; tenía lugares en los que podrían explorar y competir como tanto les gustaba a ambos.

—S-se ve muy aterrador este lugar —comentó Hinata en un susurró vacilando en las palabras al dirigirse a Naruto.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, esto será muy divertido _ttebayo_ —afirmó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

—Es que se ve pe-peligroso —dijo Hyuga temblando en su sitio mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su propia boca tapándola con vergüenza.

—No dejaré que nada te pase, para eso somos amigos —aseguró confiado Uzumaki mostrando su brazo en gesto de masculinidad.

—Na-naruto-kun —susurró ella con la cara completamente enrojecida.

Sasuke miraba molesto la escena. La chica de ojos aperlados le parecía insufrible por su manera de ser. ¿Para qué iba a un viaje si le daba miedo el aire libre? Fácil, sólo quería estar cerca de su novio. Decidió mirar hacia otro lado, a sabiendas de que Naruto le daría sermones sobre la amistad y una larga lista de excusas sin sentido. Todas palabras y frases que el rubio siempre usaba asegurando que no habría problemas. Todo para hacerle ver que Hinata no tenía malas intenciones. Empero, el moreno podía percibir algo sospechoso detrás de su insistencia. No se mostraría celoso, ya que eso sería algo impropio de él. No obstante, si ella seguía empeñada en acaparar la atención de su novio, tendría que ponerla en su lugar como correspondía.

Sakura sólo miraba la escena por sobre el pequeño libro que iba leyendo en el camino. Acomodó sus rosados cabellos enfocando su mirada en la actitud de sus tres acompañantes. Era un triángulo bastante molesto desde su punto de vista. Sasuke era posesivo y no le gustaba que se le acercarán demasiado a Naruto. Mientras éste, como buen samaritano, siempre se comportaba de forma atenta con quienes sintiera que lo necesitaban. Era un gran amigo, eso no se podía negar, pero con un novio celoso aquella actitud le jugaba en contra. A eso debía sumarle a la insegura Hinata, quien buscaba protección del joven de ojos azules. Haruno no tuvo más opción que aspirar profundamente, invocando toda la paciencia disponible en su ser, antes de exhalar pesadamente todo el aire de sus pulmones.

"_No deberías estar aquí"_

Cuando el autobús se detuvo, un guía turístico se encargó de guiarlos por los senderos de la colina. Allí había muchos árboles y altos arbustos dificultando la visión. A su vez que, hacían fácil perderse si no se conocía bien por donde caminaban. En alguna época pasada, cuando estaban en secundaria, tanto Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke iban de campamento por el club de deporte al que pertenecían. Recordaban bien las enseñanzas de Kakashi, su maestro a cargo, quien les dio las indicaciones necesarias para desempeñarse estando a la intemperie. Por ello, los tres eran capaces de lidiar solos con largas caminatas y exploración en terrenos desconocidos. Aun si llegaran a perderse, tenían plena consciencia de que encontrarían la manera de regresar con bien. Caso contrario de Hyuga, quien nunca fue de ir a los exteriores y moría de miedo ante el sólo pensamiento de que algún percance se presentara.

—Si-si sucediera algo… ¿M-me protegerías, Na-Naruto-kun? —preguntó la de ojos blancos sosteniendo la manga de la ropa del rubio.

—Claro que sí —prometió animado rodeándola con su brazo para hacerla sentir segura—. No dejaré que nada te pase ―dijo regalándole una sonrisa agradable y caballerosa que siempre usaba para infundir confianza.

—Si tanto miedo tiene debería quedarse en la posada —musitó Sasuke mostrando desagrado por aquella muestra de fragilidad extrema de la chica.

—_Teme_ —regañó Naruto mirándolo con reproche al notar el tono despectivo del de ojos negros.

—Es la verdad. —Se defendió con el ceño fruncido mientras cruzaba sus brazos haciendo notar su sentir—. ¿Para qué viene a un viaje en el que obviamente no se siente cómoda? —preguntó acusador. Sus ojos negros escudriñaron a Hyuga con desagrado.

—Todos tienen derecho a probar algo nuevo —intentó justificar Naruto queriendo aliviar la tensión que comenzaba a formarse en el ambiente—. Quizás hasta le tome el gusto y sea buena en esto.

—Lo dudo —expresó con sinceridad Uchiha.

—Ya cálmense, chicos —intervino Sakura sonriendo de forma forzada, mientras se ponía entre ellos por sí tenían ánimos de solucionarlo a los golpes, como solían hacer.

Hinata se limitó todo el tiempo a temblar cual chihuahua. Uchiha siempre había sido especialmente habilidoso en intimidar con su sola presencia. Siempre mostraba un porte orgulloso ante cualquiera que cruzara su camino. Aquella seguridad expresada en su lenguaje corporal, era la principal razón por la cual ni siquiera necesitaba hablar para causar una reacción en los demás. Sólo Naruto escapaba a sus aires de grandeza. Siempre lo trató como a cualquier otra persona, obviando su situación económica, status social y demás cosas que hacían lucir a Sasuke tan inalcanzable. Y esa fue la principal razón por la cual el joven de ojos oscuros se enamoró de él. Era la única persona sincera con su persona y tan transparente que jamás pondría en duda lo que le prometiera.

"_Pero rompió la promesa que me hizo"_

Para el grupo de jóvenes que buscaba un simple y agradable fin de semana recorriendo los bellos paisajes del lugar, sus mayores problemas residían en las peleas de la pareja del grupo. Sin embargo, aunque no lo sabían ellos eran observados por unos ojos que guardaban un profundo deseo de venganza. Habían pasado varias décadas desde que había perdido a aquella persona y ahora se le presentaba frente a ella. La sirenita sonrió complacida. Su malicioso deseo dibujó una sonrisa en sus rosados labios. Nunca se perdonaría haber permitido que la bruja del mar le arrebatara aquello que tanto anheló. Agradeció internamente al mar tal golpe de suerte. Casi juraba que era un regalo para compensar su trágico destino.

Con el paso del tiempo aprendió a sacarle ventaja a su condición. La condena que le había sido impuesta traía ciertas ventajas que le tomó tiempo pulir como herramientas de venganza. Ningún hombre volvería a dejarla como una tonta. No se repetiría lo que hizo aquel príncipe a quien ella amó. Todas las piezas estaban reunidas en el lugar idóneo. Ahora estaba sola. Condenada por alguien que no valió la pena, o quizás sí. Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas cada vez que rememoraba lo sucedido. Ocasiones donde tenía a su príncipe como un dulce recuerdo, seguidos de episodios en los que no entendía que le había podido ver a semejante persona. Dejó de pensar en esa historia, pues era cosa del pasado.

"_Nunca más, mi amado príncipe"._

En lo que la ánima vengativa planificaba con minucioso detalle sus pasos futuros, los jóvenes se volvían cada vez más irritables. El primer paso de aquel viaje ya se había arruinado, sólo con pensar en tener que convivir con Hyuga ponía de malhumor a Sasuke. Naruto y él estaban muy poco tiempo juntos debido a la universidad. El tiempo requerido para estudiar era demasiado y el que se dedicaban entre ellos muy poco. Estando a la mitad de sus respectivas carreras, las que por cierto eran diferentes, hacía difícil la tarea de poder coincidir en algo. Ambos habían puesto todo su empeño en no dejar nada pendiente para disfrutar el fin de semana juntos sin preocupaciones. Sin embargo, de la nada apareció Hyuga en sus planes. Al saberla junto a ellos en su viaje, sumó a Sakura, para estar en igualdad de condiciones.

Sus planes cambiaron completamente y pasaron de tener un fin de semana romántico sólo para ellos dos, a un viaje de "amigos". Su novio tendría que compensarle mucho por haber estropeado todo. Sin embargo, en eso pensaría luego. Por ahora se dedicaría a disfrutar un poco de lo que los rodeaba. Apartó su oscuro mirar del espeso y verde bosque que estaban atravesando y volvió a centrarlo en el camino frente a él. El guía les indicaba la ruta que les permitía hacer la mayor cantidad de paradas para contar leyendas o parte del folklore de la zona. Había una gran cantidad de historias para ser contadas por el guía, quien lo hacía con gran entusiasmo. Hinata temblaba ante la más ligera mención de la sirenita. Según ella, la anciana de la posada le advirtió acerca de sus susurros en el bosque en el cual se encontraban.

"_No deberías temer a tu destino"_

—Aquí está el risco desde donde la sirena saltó al mar. Luego de que el hombre que ella amaba desposara a otra —explicó el guía mientras señalaba un pequeño vallado con el que se indicaba hasta qué punto era seguro acercarse.

—Es ridículo suicidarse por alguien que no te ama —comentó Sasuke restándole importancia a la tragedia—. Hay que estar muy desesperado para hacer algo así ―agregó sin entender cómo alguien era capaz de morir por una persona de la que se enamoró a primera vista.

—La joven sirena iba a morir de todas maneras —explicó el guía forzándose a sí mismo a mantener una sonrisa. El tiempo que llevaba trabajando le había enseñado a tolerar a los turistas sabelotodo—. La única forma de salvarse era asesinando a la persona que amaba, porque como es bien sabido, no puedes forzar a alguien a amarte.

"_Así es, pero no sólo traicionaste mis sentimientos, sino que también causaste mi muerte"_

_Cuando la boda se celebró, el corazón de la Sirenita se despedazó. Su martirio empeoró al abordar el barco donde se llevó a cabo la unión del príncipe. Sólo agradecía que no estaría presente cuando se llevara a cabo la luna de miel, pues moriría al llegar el nuevo día. Ella pensó en todas las cosas a las que renunció y todo el dolor que tuvo que sufrir. Se desesperó pensando en la muerte esperándola el amanecer del día siguiente. Pero antes de eso, a la medianoche, sus hermanas le llevaron un cuchillo que la Bruja del Mar les dio a cambio de sus largos cabellos. Aquellas hermosas melenas eran muy preciadas. Tanto como lo eran los hilos de seda para las personas fuera del mar, mas ellas eran capaces de dar lo que fuera por su hermana pequeña. Si la Sirenita asesinaba al príncipe con el cuchillo y dejaba correr la sangre de éste por sus pies, volvería a ser una sirena. Todo su sufrimiento terminaría y podría vivir su vida de sirena bajo el mar, con sus trescientos años de vida._

_Las sirenas sonrieron felices de hallar una solución para salvar a su pequeña hermana. La cual tomó la resolución de acabar con el príncipe. Él la había dejado, eligió a otra atribuyéndole una hazaña que no le pertenecía y la sacerdotisa no se merecía su amor. No cuando ella bailaba día tras día para divertir al príncipe a costa de soportar el infernal dolor en sus piernas. Con el tiempo se había convertido en amiga y confidente del principe, alguien que siempre velaría por su bienestar. Ese pensamiento surcó su mente cuando el cuchillo en su mano reflejó la luz de la luna contra su propio rostro. Había hecho tantos sacrificios para estar con él, pero no era correspondida. _

_¿Lo merecía?_

_La Sirenita fue incapaz de matar al príncipe mientras dormía en el camarote nupcial del barco de la familia real con su nueva esposa. Se dio cuenta de que aún lo amaba. Hizo mucho por él ciertamente, mas su amor no lo consideraba tan superficial como para tratarlo cual trueque. Ella no podía forzarlo a corresponderle y todo lo que perdió, fue sólo una decisión suya. Al sentir los primeros rayos anunciando la pronta llegada del amanecer, ella se alejó hacia el frente del barco y se lanzó al mar. Durante su caída pensó en todo lo que vivió y se cuestionó si se arrepentía de sus pasos hasta ese momento. La respuesta llegó clara y casi instantánea a su mente. Sin embargo, ya era tarde para pensar en hacer algo más que entregarse a su destino. Su cuerpo se convirtió en espuma, pero en vez de dejar de existir, sintió el calor del sol. Se había convertido en un espíritu etéreo, una hija del aire. _

_La Sirenita no sabía que había pasado, pero para su fortuna las demás hijas del aire le dieron la bienvenida y le explicaron lo que había sucedido. Su amor por el príncipe y su deseo por obtener un alma eterna había sido tan fuerte que logró conmoverlas, por lo cual se volvió una de ellas. Sin embargo, al ser una hija del aire sólo tendría media alma, si deseaba tenerla completa, debería esforzarse para demostrar ser digna de la oportunidad que le dieron. Ella podría ganarla haciendo buenas acciones por trescientos años; por cada niño y niña buenos que encontrara, se le restaría un año a todo ese tiempo de espera y por cada niño malo y niña mala, ella lloraría y cada lágrima significaría un día más. Entonces si cumplía lo encomendado, un día, ella llegaría a tener un alma inmortal que viviría eternamente en la gloria del cielo._

"_Pero tú lo evitaste…"_

—Tonterías —resopló el moreno sin darle importancia al asunto. Se cruzó de brazos e ignoró las miradas de reproche que le lanzaba su novio rubio―. Vaya estafa. Nos mostraste un risco del cual "la sirena saltó". ¿Y ahora dices que se arrojó desde el barco? ¿Al menos se aprendieron bien la historia? ―preguntó mostrándose insatisfecho por las contradicciones. ¿Y así pretendían engañarlo?

—Bueno sigamos —anunció el encargado contando hasta diez internamente para controlar su molestia. De esa manera el paseo fue retomado con calma, dejando atrás los comentarios del azabache.

En el camino había zonas en las que la tierra no era pareja, si no que tenían algunas zanjas que requerían de un pequeño salto para cruzarlas. Sakura se había quedado unos momentos con la mirada perdida en el agua del pequeño arroyo que corría cerca de ellos. Por un momento se había aislado completamente del mundo y no regresó a la realidad hasta que Sasuke le llamó tocando su hombro. Sacudió apenas su cabeza y prestó atención a lo que tenía frente de ellos. Todos pasaban saltando sin dificultades, todos a excepción de una persona: Hinata. Nada más intentar saltar resbaló en el borde del extremo contrario de donde ella saltó, Naruto se volteó y la ayudó a levantarse con su característica amabilidad.

—Gra-gracias, Naruto-kun —dijo sonrojada tomando su mano para levantarse.

—No hay de qué —respondió con una amable sonrisa antes de seguir caminando sujetando su mano para asegurarse de que no volviera a caerse.

Sakura notaba el gesto reprobatorio en el rostro de Sasuke, aunque al parecer Uzumaki no lo notaba como ella. Él avanzaba con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera sucedido. Mientras aquel simple acto había conseguido ennegrecer un poco más el ánimo de Uchiha. Caminaba delante junto a Sakura mientras que el rubio miraba desde atrás aquella actitud con molestia. Sólo fue amable con Hinata. ¿Por qué su pareja se lo tomaba a mal? Y peor aún, se iba con Haruno, quien, a pesar de ser una amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, seguía causándole celos a Naruto. Quería alejarla de su novio, mas sabía que sólo conseguiría pelear con Sasuke. Por consejo de Hyuga, prefirió darle espacio al moreno, si ambos estaban enojados no podrían hablar como personas civilizadas.

El resto de la caminata fue igualmente incómoda, mientras Sasuke y Sakura colaboraban entre ellos para realizar las actividades correspondientes para seguir el trayecto: conseguir agua, juntar frutas no venenosas, entre otras cosas para mantenerse preparados, Naruto andaba como niñera de Hinata. La chica gritaba por la más pequeña cosa, insectos, que según sus gritos eran venenosos. Una total equivocación, pues todos eran inofensivos. Un poco de telarañas en su cabello y se acercaba a pedir rescate a Naruto para que se las quitara. Incluso lo llamaba para tomar agua, y no para pedirle que le indique donde había o si compartía de la que tenía. ¡Ella quería que le dé agua de sus manos! Uchiha no podía acallar sus ganas de gritarle que si iba a estar estorbando mejor se fuera de regreso. Esa excursión era un fracaso total. Por suerte, ya estaba atardeciendo y el martirio de la vergüenza ajena al fin terminaría.

Al regresar a la posada la dueña del lugar les avisó que se llevaría a cabo una fiesta para todos los visitantes esa misma noche. El lugar estaba adornado con guirnaldas y algunos globos cuya única función era darle colorido al panorama. Como era costumbre en Naruto, éste no podía evitar socializar con las personas desconocidas. Se sumó a los juegos y competencias que llevaban a cabo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Y cumpliendo con lo típico también en Sasuke, éste se encontraba apoyando su espalda en una pared. Quedándose en una parte apartada del bullicio, pero que aún le permitía vigilar que su novio no hiciera alguna locura producto del alcohol ingerido. Ya habían pasado varias horas y él no encontraba lo divertido de estar rodeado de completos desconocidos.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun —llamó la tímida voz perteneciente a Hinata. De no ser por su buen sentido auditivo ni la habría notado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó el moreno mirándola de reojo. A su parecer, ella no valía su tiempo. Era un completo suplicio soportar como tartamudeaba para decir la más pequeña oración.

—Yo-yo quiero decirte que termines de una vez con Naruto-kun —soltó tan rápido aquella frase que contuvo el aire hasta decirlo. Sasuke apenas si le había entendido lo que dijo. Estaba tan sorprendido que hasta se planteó haber oído mal.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó con una mirada de superioridad, logrando intimidar a la chica.

—Yo amo a-a Naruto-kun y puedo darle fa-familia y tú-tú no —tartamudeo mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo y jugaba con sus dedos.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —afirmó tajante el azabache queriendo dar por zanjado aquel tema.

—Yo lo amo de verdad, no como tú —elevó un poco la voz para poder decir eso antes de escapar.

Uchiha parpadeó unos segundos y frunció el ceño con molestia. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Aquella mosquita muerta venía a decirle que él no amaba a Naruto? Estaba más que dispuesto a darle una respuesta lo más certera y dolorosa posible, cuando notó que apenas terminar de decirle aquello, huyó como una vil cobarde. Sin embargo, eso no se quedaría así. Nadie le venía a exigir nada y a meterse con su vida personal y salía ileso. Completamente colérico fue en busca de aquella chica. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar semejante cosa y huir sin dar la cara? Patética. Fue la palabra con la que definió su comportamiento. Si bien, él no le levantaría la mano a una mujer, era capaz de causar suficiente daño con sus palabras. Sinceras, crudas y directas, con ello supuso que sería suficiente para dejarle en claro que nada ni nadie lo separaría de Naruto. Menos aun por la orden de alguien que no tenía nada que ver con su relación.

Se movió entre la multitud de personas bailando allí, ¿cómo había tantas personas cuando el hotel no tenía tantos visitantes? Ignoró aquello e hizo lo propio de apartar lo más educadamente a todos los que se metían en su camino. Se aseguró de mantener sus ojos negros fijos en aquella chica y la siguió insistentemente. La logró alcanzar unos metros más adelante, sorteando la enorme cantidad de personas que había en la fiesta. Ella miraba hacia todas direcciones con desesperación, tal cual como un animal temeroso de que el depredador lo alcance. Y él era ese depredador. Se acercó sigilosamente y le bloqueó las posibles escapatorias.

—Repíteme lo que dijiste antes —ordenó Uchiha con voz grave.

—Yo-yo… —dijo temblando de miedo ante aquellos aterradores ojos que la despreciaban profundamente.

—Anda —alentó con sarcasmo mirándola de forma reprobatoria—. ¿No que estabas muy valiente antes?

—Dé-déjame —pidió con una expresión facial que buscaba compadecer, mas en Sasuke esa mirada y cara asustada no ejercían ningún tipo de efecto.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a meterte en mi relación? —preguntó Uchiha de manera retórica—. Tú que no eres más que una acosadora.

—No lo soy —intentó negar con su voz temerosa a punto de romper en llanto.

—Lo eres —afirmó el de ojos negros mostrándose frío e inexpresivo—. Siempre has espiado al _Dobe_ y lo has seguido para todos lados como un perrito faldero. Entiende de una vez que no quiere nada contigo.

—¡Cállate! —gritó levantando su mano dispuesta a darle una cachetada.

—Ni se te ocurra —dijo Sasuke sosteniendo su muñeca, evitando el golpe—. A mí no me va a pegar una persona de tu nivel.

Uchiha sostuvo la muñeca con firmeza buscando dejarle el claro mensaje de que dejara de entrometerse en su relación. Hyuga miraba aquellos ojos de un color negro como el abismo causándole temor. Debido a eso comenzó a llorar y gritar que Sasuke la estaba lastimando, pese a que la fuerza de su agarre era moderada.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Naruto viendo la escena a unos metros de distancia―. ¡Suéltala! ―exclamó enojado.

—Naruto-kun que bueno que llegas —dijo Hyuga entre sollozos e hipidos de llanto.

—_Dobe_ ella… —intentó explicar Sasuke, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

—No puedo creer que seas capaz de lastimar a una chica sólo por tus ridículos celos ―regañó Uzumaki acercándose a abrazar a la de ojos blancos, quien sonrió de forma sólo perceptible para Uchiha.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó con incredulidad Uchiha—. No la estoy lastimando y no es por celos, es porque ella me dijo…

—Naruto-kun él… él me lastimó la muñeca —interrumpió Hyuga entre sollozos como si le hubiera roto la mano.

—Esta enrojecida —dijo Uzumaki con enojo al ver los dedos de Sasuke marcados en la muñeca de la chica.

Era fácil que los dedos del azabache se marcaran si la chica tenía una piel tan blanca y fácil magullar. Lo que no entendía Sasuke era como su novio se dejaba llevar por el teatrito de desvalida que hacía. Era verdad que ella era una cobarde y llorona. Ese no era motivo para ponerse en su contra. Su pareja estaba priorizando tanto su palabra que, llegaba al extremo de no darle siquiera la posibilidad de explicarse o de defenderse de las acusaciones hacia su persona.

—Iré a curarla —avisó Naruto con seriedad—. No deberías hacer cosas como estás o terminarás haciendo que te odie.

Esa última frase la dijo dándole la espalda mientras se alejaba junto a Hinata. A Sasuke lo llenaba de cólera y sobre todo tristeza que estuviera tan al pendiente de ella. Entendía que el espíritu justiciero de Naruto siempre lo llevaba a velar y querer proteger a los más débiles, empero lo que estaba haciendo era absurdo. Decidió que era momento de salir a tomar aire o definitivamente terminaría desquitándose con alguien. Uchiha salió de la fiesta apartándose de todos y caminó hacia la zona donde estuvo incursionando en la tarde. Se detuvo frente a un árbol y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza hiriendo un poco sus nudillos.

—Idiota —susurró enojado con ganas de golpear la cara del estúpido rubio. Podía entender que Naruto fuera amable, pero debía darse cuenta cuando estaban aprovechándose de él.

"_¿Y si en verdad le gusta?"_ . Fue la pregunta que surco velozmente por su cabeza. Quizás sólo se estaba engañando a sí mismo al pensar demasiado en ello.

"_Él no te ama"_

Oyó que susurraban. Volteó mirando detrás de él por si alguien había estado escuchándolo. Deseaba mandar al demonio a quien se atrevía a molestarlo cuando estaba de tan mal humor. Sólo observó las hojas de los árboles dando vueltas a causa del viento.

"_Se casará con ella"_

De nuevo aquella voz susurraba palabras que le causaban mucho dolor. Se tapó los oídos negándose a oír más de aquella molesta voz. No sabía qué era, pero no deseaba adivinarlo.

"_Si no lo matas serás tú quien morirá"_

Cerró los ojos visualizando como Naruto compartía la cama con Hinata, en su mano tenía un puñal. Debía matarlo; era su vida o la de él, temblando se veía a sí mismo a punto de ejecutar un limpio corte. Y luego de instantes dejaba caer el arma blanca huyendo de allí. Corría hacia la proa de un barco viendo como la noche iba muriendo. Los colores anaranjados del cielo indicaban que pronto amanecería. Sus ojos repentinamente perdieron su brillo y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía corrió rumbo al risco.

"_Entonces regresa a casa… Sasuko"_

Desde el borde del acantilado miraba las olas romper contra las rocas. Por un momento su mirada viajó del cielo al mar repetidas veces. Una sonrisa triste surcó sus labios, ya tenía una resolución sobre qué es lo que debería hacer. Antes de que avanzara siquiera otro paso, se vio detenida por el grito de Sakura.

—¡Sasuke! —llamó ella con preocupación y al ver como volteaba puso una cara de extrañeza—. ¿O debería decir Sasuko? ―preguntó entre enojada y preocupada.

—¿No has cambiado nada verdad, bruja del mar? —preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa de melancolía.

—¿Matarás a tu reencarnación? —preguntó asustada la chica de cabellera rosada.

—Es lo que hay que hacer —se limitó a decir en un tono de voz monocorde―. Mi príncipe nunca me amará, sin importar cuántas vidas pasen, siempre escogerá a su esposa —afirmó la sirena controlando el cuerpo de Sasuke.

—No mates a Sasuke-kun —pidió Haruno en un ruego desesperado—. Sé que debería haber evitado que tu nuevo "yo" estuviera al lado del príncipe, pero no se pudo evitar.

—Pues yo lo evitaré —dijo con seriedad—. Él sólo me hace daño. Esta vez me aseguraré de no volver a encontrarme con él.

—¡Sasuke! —fue el grito que se oyó como un eco lejano en los oídos de Uchiha.

—Adiós, mi dulce príncipe.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3: La maldición de la sirenita

Hinata se encontraba sumamente confundida al quedarse completamente sola en el vestíbulo, mientras sus amigos se iban de la fiesta. En un principio tuvo intención de hacerle compañía a la dueña de la posada, pues no era muy dada a las fiestas. Mas pronto ésta se fue hacia la cocina a preparar unos postres. Anunció una serie de cortos relatos, presentados por ella mientras degustaban sus delicias. Para alguien como Chiyo, las leyendas eran algo digno de compartir, aun si no era así para los demás, quienes sólo las veían como cuentos para turistas. La joven Hyuga se decidió ayudarla a terminarlos para poder probarlos en menos tiempo. Después de todo, el tiempo de ocio le sobraba hasta que los demás regresaran. Asumió que Sakura y Sasuke estarían juntos, al ser Haruno la primera en perseguirlo cuando salió de la mansión, según le platicó Chiyo.

"_Yo te amaba"_

Esa frase resonó en la cabeza del rubio al pensar en su novio. Desde que llegó a ese lugar se sentía observado, pero no entendía por qué ni por quién. Sólo sabía que era algo que se aseguraba de mantenerlo a cierta distancia de Uchiha. Y sospechaba de "algo" debido a la extraña forma de actuar de Sasuke. Jamás creyó que vería al moreno armando un escándalo al pelear con personas de la fiesta, menos aun tratándose de una pareja que ellos ni siquiera conocían. Se acercó deprisa preguntando por lo sucedido y luego de corroborar lo dicho sobre el actuar de Uchiha, terminó ofreciendo disculpas. Al mismo tiempo, pidió un poco de información sobre lo ocurrido a los testigos del hecho y los afectados.

―¿Su novio se encuentra bien, joven? ―preguntó la anciana dueña de la posada mostrándose afligida―. Parece que aquel chico ha corrido hacia el bosque.

―¿Usted lo vio? ―preguntó Naruto esperanzado por encontrar a su pareja.

―Así es ―asintió Chiyo mientras se frotaba las manos temblorosamente―. Intenté advertirle que es una zona muy peligrosa, ya que allí la maldición de la sirena tiene mayor fuerza, pero me temo que…

Naruto no la dejó terminar y salió corriendo en busca de su novio. A pesar de ser un cobarde respecto a todo lo que fuera sobrenatural o estuviera relacionado a alguna superstición, el saber que Sasuke podía estar en peligro, era un miedo mayor a cualquier otro. Buscó en el bosque sin pararse a medir consecuencias. No pensaba en la posibilidad de perderse en la oscuridad y maleza crecida. Lo único en su cabeza en esos momentos era buscar a su azabache.

―¿Dónde estás, Sasuke? ―preguntó al viento con tono de súplica y angustia.

Su pecho le oprimía de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado. Era como si el aire le fuera arrebatado sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? De haber podido, lo hubiera ignorado, puesto que su integridad física le parecía un precio bajo cuando se trataba del bienestar del Uchiha. No obstante, ignorar esa molestia fue una tarea imposible cuando sus oídos captaron susurros de una mujer. Eran varias y cortas frases que se deslizaban al interior de su tímpano, mas que no lograban llevar el mensaje completo. Sabía que algo le estaban diciendo. Algo sumamente relevante, pero no lo entendía.

"_Yo lo daría todo por tu felicidad, mi amado príncipe"_

Era la primera frase que captó por completo, empero no mejoró en nada su situación. Seguía sin saber del paradero de Sasuke y la desolación con la que aquella voz expresó esa oración caló con un frío invernal su columna vertebral. Se retorció un poco de forma involuntaria y sus piernas temblaron un corto lapso. Un dolor agudo surcó sus mejillas dejando una sensación de ardor en las curiosas marquitas que llevaba de nacimiento. Se tocó el rostro topándose con la sorpresa de que sus dedos estaban cubiertos de sangre.

"_¿Lo prometes?"_

―¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó como respuesta buscando con su azulina mirada en todo el bosque―. ¿Quién anda allí? ¿Quién me habla y qué quiere conmigo? ―interrogó mirando directo hacia la inmensa oscuridad de su alrededor.

Los ojos azules vagaron por los alrededores buscando a la mujer dueña de aquella extraña voz, mas no la encontraba. Parpadeó repetidas veces pensando hacia donde ir. ¿Cómo encontrar a Sasuke? Algo en su interior gritaba que fuera hacia el risco mencionado en la leyenda. Su corazón era la brújula de sus deseos más sinceros y puros, el cual en esos momentos clamaba por Sasuke. No obstante, Hinata llegó hasta su ubicación corriendo mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo. Se la veía agitada y asustada, ya que su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente. Más por instinto que por desearlo, el rubio la contuvo entre sus brazos dándole seguridad, aquella que provocaba naturalmente en quienes se le acercaban.

―Naruto-kun ―dijo ella ocultando su rostro en su pecho mientras sollozaba levemente.

―¿Qué sucede, Hinata-chan? ―preguntó el rubio no queriendo ser descortés, pero ciertamente se sentía llamado hacia el risco.

―Es que no puedo ocultar más tiempo mis sentimientos por ti ―dijo acercando su rostro hacia él.

―¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ―preguntó sujetándola por los hombros―. Yo tengo un novio al que amo _ttebayo _―declaró con seguridad y algo de molestia por lo que intentó hacer.

―Yo lo siento… es que pensé que quizás… ―tartamudeo con nerviosismo, mientras cubría su boca con su mano y se mordía los labios.

―Mejor ayúdame a buscar a Sasuke y Sakura-chan ―pidió controlando su molestia. Sus ojos seguían buscando minuciosamente alguna señal de que el camino que pretendía tomar era el correcto―. ¡Rayos! Debí traer una linterna o algo por el estilo. ¿Crees que podrás echarme una mano con esto? ―cuestionó rogando que ella tuviera algo que sirviera para alumbrar.

―Lo haré con gusto, Naruto-kun ―dijo Hinata mostrando su rostro visiblemente sonrojado, pese a tener como única iluminación la luz de la luna―. Y lo lamento lo que hice antes ―se disculpó sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente.

―¡Genial! ―celebró con una gran sonrisa. Alzó la mano y señaló con su dedo índice el camino que seguirían―. No te preocupes por lo que sucedió antes. Creo que los nervios nos hacen ponernos un poco locos ―explicó queriendo excusar la acción de su amiga.

No la culpaba de haberse comportado tan raro. Lo extraño era que ella fuera la única normal del grupo. Desde su llegada a ese lugar, Sakura no dejaba de mirarlo con reproche, aun cuando estaba quieto sin hacer o decir nada. Sintió varias veces su mirada de desprecio y al intentar confrontarla siempre lo evadía, dejándolo con la duda. Por su parte, Sasuke se estuvo comportando mucho más irritable y celoso de lo que normalmente haría. Podía entender algo del enojo en su persona por el repentino cambio de planes, pero había detalles, pequeños, mas lo suficientemente constantes como para llamar su atención. Era otro que lo miraba como si hubiera cometido una traición imperdonable. Él mismo estuvo ocultando su malestar para no preocupar a nadie. No obstante, todo ello no importaba ya, sólo importaban su novio y su amiga.

―Qué bueno que lo mencionas ―susurró Hyuga caminando a espaldas de Naruto mientras en la mano blanca de ella se reflejaba el brillo de la luna. Un objeto metálico descansaba en su palma manteniéndose oculto de los ingenuos ojos azules―. Yo no he perdonado lo que tú hiciste antes…

_Aquella mañana el príncipe abrió sus ojos sorprendido de encontrar un cuchillo tirado cerca de su lecho matrimonial. Ignorando las palabras de su esposa salió corriendo de la habitación y fue en busca de su mejor amiga. Aquella persona que conoció casualmente en la playa un día en el cual estaba paseando por allí. Una dama algo caprichosa, pero hermosa y gentil, pese a su incapacidad para hablar siempre lo ayudaba en todo lo que pudiera. Su sonrisa le daba la alegría que necesitaba para no decaer frente a las imposiciones y exigencias de sus padres. La persona en quien depositaba toda su confianza sin reparos era ella. _

_Cuando salió a estribor, la vio a lo lejos saltando desde la proa del barco hacia el mar. Corrió presuroso a detenerla o auxiliarla luego de la caída, pero apenas llegó al borde del barco, no vio rastro alguno de ella. Temiendo que se hubiera hundido en las profundidades del mar, saltó a buscarla sin importarle estar aun en su ropa de noche. Bajo el agua no vio a su amiga de cabellos oscuros, empero lo que se encontró fue aun peor. Eran las hermanas de Sasuko, quienes lo miraron con profundo odio. No les importó romper las reglas de no dejarse ver por un humano. Frente a ellas estaba el responsable de la muerte de su hermana pequeña, puesto que ellas desconocían su nueva naturaleza como una dama del aire._

―_No deberías estar aquí ―dijo la bruja del mar a espaldas del príncipe―. Ellas no están felices de ver a quien asesinó a su hermana._

―_Tú eres igual de responsable que él ―acusó una de las sirenas con furia mientras daba una fuerte cachetada al príncipe, provocándole tres cortes_ _en su mejilla debido a sus afiladas uñas. Haciéndolo sangrar―. Ustedes la mataron._

―_Ella pidió eso ―respondió la bruja calmadamente. A ella le dolía lo sucedido con su amiga, ya que tuvo fe en que todo saldría bien para ella._

_El príncipe estaba en shock por lo que veía y aun si no estuviera bajo el agua, no habría podido pronunciar ni una sola palabra ante lo sucedido. Frente a él se encontraban hermosas y voluptuosas mujeres mitad pez, varias de ellas con cierto parecido a su amiga. Hubiera querido preguntar algo, pero ante la escasez de aire, comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie. Sin embargo, eso fue visto como un intento de huir cobardemente, ocasionando otra reacción fúrica de parte de las sirenas. Una de ella se apresuró a nadar para bloquearle el paso y usando sus afiladas uñas le hizo otras tres marcas en la mejilla que aún conservaba sana. La sangre del príncipe comenzó a teñir el agua de carmesí. _

―_¡Ya basta! ―gritó la bruja del mar apresurándose a interponerse entre las furiosas sirenas y el príncipe―. A Sasuko no le habría gustado esto._

―_Él merece morir ―exclamó una lista para atacar._

―_Tú también deberías morir, bruja._

―_Ambos pagarán por lo que hicieron._

―_¿Quién te crees que eres, bruja? ―cuestionó una de ellas abriéndose paso entre sus hermanas para estar al frente y más cerca de ella―. Estas hablando con miembros de la realeza. En el mar la voluntad de nuestra familia es la ley ―le recordó con odio en su mirar._

―_Yo soy una exiliada ―dijo la bruja mientras llamaba a sus serpientes marinas para que las mordieran―. Mis serpientes son muy venenosas ―afirmó con una sonrisa al ver como quedaban paralizadas._

_El príncipe llevaba tanto tiempo bajo el agua que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Por ello, Sakura nadó junto a él hacia la superficie manteniéndolo cerca del barco. El hombre tosió el agua que había ingresado a su cuerpo y comenzó a tomar grandes bocadas de aire para recuperarse. Mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Lo de las sirenas, pese a ser un hecho importante, palidecía frente a su preocupación por su amiga._

―_¿Dónde está Sasuko? ―preguntó angustiado._

―_¿No oíste a sus hermanas? ―preguntó la de ojos verdes con pesar―. Ella está muerta._

―_Imposible ―susurró sin entender―. ¿Por qué…? ―cuestionó sin atreverse a terminar la pregunta por temor a la respuesta que podría obtener._

―_Hizo apuesta donde se jugó la vida ―respondió siendo breve―. Ella te amaba, por eso renunció a ser una sirena y si lograba ser correspondida, obtendría un alma humana con la que podría pasar el resto de su vida a tu lado ―comentó bajando la mirada._

―_Yo la quiero mucho ―afirmó en un vano intento de que volviera._

―_Eso no sirve ―aclaró enojada―. Si no la amas como ella lo hizo, el hechizo no funciona. Y aun si ahora te dieras cuenta de que sientes amor por ella, es inútil porque se convirtió en espuma de mar._

_El príncipe quedó mudo ante las palabras dichas por aquella sirena. Era demasiado surrealista lo que estaba sucediéndole. Hasta cerró los ojos repetidas veces pensando que pronto despertaría y todo sería producto de un mal sueño. Eso tenía que ser, eso deseaba que fuera. De esa manera, podría despertar en su lecho matrimonial al lado de su bella esposa y su mejor amiga estaría allí bailando como siempre solía hacer. La bruja del mar simplemente lo miró con algo de decepción por ser tan ciego. Aun así ya nada se podía hacer. Sólo le dijo al príncipe que retomara su vida normal y olvidara lo sucedido aquel día. Además de aconsejarle no volver a acercarse al mar o las hermanas de Sasuko seguramente lo matarían._

El juicio final sería expedido ese mismo día, usando la luz del nuevo amanecer como señal de inicio, nadie que llevara el pecado corriendo por sus venas podría escaparse al castigo impuesto. Era lo justo. Ellos faltaron a su palabra. Ella mintió y él incumplió. A quienes más rencor les guardaba era a aquellos cuyas palabras le endulzaron el oído un momento y al siguiente eran las mismas voces melosas que un día le trajeron alegría, las que destruían los pedazos de su ya roto corazón. Los fuertes vientos de la tempestad invocaban las nubes de tormenta y hacían romper a las olas con furia, mientras las sirenas desde las profundidades del mar reían. Era un espectáculo que tradicionalmente veían. El epitafio dejado por su semejante anunciaba la sangre de los pecadores como tributo hacía ellas, quienes gustosas lo recibían.

―Ya basta ―dijo Haruno sujetando con fuerza la mano del azabache quien permanecía suspendido en el aire―. No dejaré que te mates de nuevo ―afirmó ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

―Tú eres la persona menos indicada para reclamarme algo ―acusó él intentando soltarse de su agarre―. Es por tu culpa que estoy de esta manera ―dijo con sus ojos negros mirándola con desprecio.

―Yo no hice nada que no quisieras… ―justificó con sus ojos verdes inundados de lágrimas por las palabras de quien alguna vez fue su mejor amiga.

―¿Cuáles fueron tus palabras? ―preguntó Sasuke mirándola con rencor―. Así "_Sólo necesitas pagar con tu voz y tu sufrimiento, no necesito nada_ _más_" ―remedó de forma burlona las palabras que intercambiaron el día en que sellaron su trato.

―Esas son las condiciones de usar magia negra ―le recordó Haruno sin dejar de sujetar con todas sus fuerzas la pálida mano. El cuerpo de un hombre era más pesado de lo que ella podría soportar, pero hizo lo mejor posible por no dejarlo caer.

―Creía que eras mi amiga ―susurró Uchiha con una mirada distinta. Se veía triste y herida.

―¡Lo fui!

―¡No es cierto! ―reclamó Sasuke nuevamente, comenzando a moverse sin importar el daño que le estaba causando a las manos de Sakura―. Una verdadera amiga te ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio y te advierte lo que no te conviene.

Los reclamos que hacía la sirenita a través de Sasuke, lastimaban a la joven de cabellos rosados. ¡Esa estúpida sirena! No pudo evitar maldecirla brevemente en su mente. Si había alguien a quien ella quiso verdaderamente fue a la sirena de cabellera azabache que alguna vez cantó para ella. Por su estatus como bruja del mar todos le temían u odiaban. Los primeros evitaban cruzar por su territorio y los segundas buscaban oportunidades para matarla y hacerse con su magia. Sin embargo, la única persona que le habló sin miramiento fue Sasuko. Fue un encuentro casual. No sabían nada la una sobre la otra y eso sin dudas le permitió ser ella misma. El saber de su mala fama no evitó que la sirenita fuera frecuentemente a visitarla. Si cumplió aquel descabellado deseo, fue por la insistencia de su mejor amiga. No obstante, su amistad no la exentaba respecto a las normas básicas de la magia negra.

―No dejaré que te lleves a Sasuke-kun ―advirtió decidida viendo como de su piel lastimada comenzaba a caer sangre. Gotas rojizas que se deslizaban lentamente por la mano del contrario.

―Tengo derecho sobre esta alma, ya que me pertenece, me la he ganado justamente ―declaró la sirena mirándola con molestia. No entendía la costumbre de la bruja de siempre contradecir sus deseos.

―Si vuelves a morir, ¿qué esperas conseguir? ―interrogó Sakura queriendo entender qué era lo que estaba deseando ella.

―Yo quiero ser libre ―respondió con una media sonrisa que expresaba cansancio.

―Entonces no asesines a Sasuke-kun, tu objetivo debería ser el príncipe ―dijo Sakura antes de tomar impulso y usar sus pies para subir a Uchiha al risco nuevamente―. Deberías seguir asesinando al príncipe como has estado haciendo ―comentó ella jadeando por el esfuerzo de ponerlo a salvo.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó el azabache confundido mientras se acercaba a Sakura―. Yo nunca he asesinado al príncipe.

―No intentes mentirme ―pidió la de ojos verdes con un bufido de disconformidad por intentar engañarla―. Desde que llegué aquí he estado averiguando sobre la leyenda. Has estado asesinando hombres, ¿estás haciendo lo que te enseñé?

―No ―negó Sasuke moviendo la cabeza y las manos―. Quiero librarme del príncipe, sí ―admitió sincero―, por eso intento morir. Él siempre amará a su esposa. Yo soy quien sobra.

―El alma del príncipe no puede reencarnar lo suficientemente rápido como para que lo asesines cinco veces en una semana ―murmuró la de cabellos rosados meditando la nueva información―. No creo que seas capaz de mentirme acerca de esto, pero…

―¿Pero? ―cuestionó el azabache sin entender. Sólo intentaba llevarse su alma reencarnada.

―No me gusta nada la leyenda que se formó alrededor de tu muerte ―explicó Haruno antes de levantarse y tenderle la mano para ayudarla―. Tienes media alma sin tu príncipe, así que no puedes tocar el agua del mar, ¿entendido?

―Lo sé ―respondió el azabache rodando los ojos como si se tratara de un niño pequeño siendo regañado por un adulto―. Incluso mi reencarnación lo presentía ―aclaró levantándose.

―Estuviste evitando que se metiera al mar ―dijo con intención de que fuera una pregunta, pero sonó como una certeza.

―Si el príncipe no hubiera incumplido nuestra promesa yo no estaría de esta manera ―susurró con rencor al recordar aquellas promesas vacías que quedaron en el olvido.

―_Gracias, Sasuko ―dijo el príncipe mientras le sonreía gentilmente―. Yo habría muerto, pero tú lo evitaste…_

―_Yo lo daría todo por tu felicidad, mi amado príncipe ―respondió ella aprovechando la que sería la primera vez desde que reencarnó en que podía toparse con él sin problemas._

―_Está vez estaremos juntos como siempre debió haber sido ―aseguró mostrándole una gran sonrisa._

―_¿Lo prometes? ―preguntó ilusionada. Una vez que reencarnó ellos podrían estar juntos olvidando todos los malos momentos de su vida anterior._

―_Por supuesto ―aseguró dándole un cálido beso―. No hay nada ni nadie que nos pueda separar._

_Pero aquel día la historia se repitió_

―_Él no te ama. Se casará con ella ―le dijo aquella mujer mostrándole la traición de su príncipe al llevarla al lugar donde él se reunió con su amante―. Si no lo matas serás tú quien morirá ―le ofreció tal y como lo habían hecho sus hermanas cuando ella aún era una sirena. Y al pensar en ellas la nostalgia inundó su corazón―. Entonces regresa a casa… Sasuko ―dijo aquella mujer cambiando sus palabras._

_Esa fue la primera vez en que hizo que una de sus reencarnaciones acabara con su propia vida. En la primera ocasión bebió veneno. Cuando murió nuevamente, pudo notar un detalle del que antes no sabía: sólo tenía media alma. Mientras el príncipe no cumpliera su promesa de desposarla, ella nunca sería libre de aquella maldición. Seguiría viendo una y otra vez como él desposaba a otra frente a sus narices, a pesar de haberle jurado amor eterno. Si tan sólo hubiera permanecido como una dama del aire en vez de bajar a la tierra volviéndose humana sólo por él. Se regañó a sí misma por esa decisión. No fueron una, sino dos veces, las que ella arriesgó su vida, la única diferencia fue que la segunda vez tenía promesas que la convencían de creer nuevamente en el amor al príncipe. _

―¿Qué harás entonces? ―cuestionó la de cabellos rosados mirándolo fijamente―. ¿Quieres salvarlo? Podrías seguir con tu vida y dejarlo lidiar solo con sus malas decisiones.

―Yo creo que debería… ―dijo el azabache meditando lo que sería su destino en esa reencarnación.

―¡Sasuke! ―interrumpió el grito de Naruto.

Los ojos oscuros se alzaron mostrando sorpresa al encontrarse nuevamente con su príncipe, pero su expresión cambio a horror al verlo cubierto de heridas. Naruto corría de forma torpe sujetándose un costado de su abdomen, donde al parecer tenía una herida profunda. Detrás de él se acercaba Hyuga con una expresión de temor mientras les hacía señas con las manos. Ella también tenía algunos cortes y marcas de golpes. Además de exhibir su maquillaje corrido, a juzgar por las oscuras marcas en sus mejillas, estuvo llorando antes de llegar donde ellos. El rubio jadeaba del esfuerzo de llegar donde había visto a su novio.

―¡¿Qué les sucedió?! ―preguntó alarmado Uchiha mirando las heridas que portaban los recién llegados―. ¿Quién les hizo eso?

―Fue él/ella ―se señalaron mutuamente Uzumaki y Hinata.

―No lo escuchen ―pidió la de ojos blanquecinos llorando mientras e abrazaba a sí misma en forma de protección―. Me atacó cuando me lo encontré en el bosque y me vi forzada a apuñalarlo en defensa propia ―señaló al rubio con temor guardando distancia, temiendo un ataque sorpresivo.

―Está mintiendo ―declaró el de ojos azules mientras intentaba dar un paso hacia su novio, quien dio uno hacia atrás al mismo tiempo en que el otro intentaba acercarse―. Yo estaba buscándolos y ella me interceptó.

―Ven aquí, Hinata ―dijo Haruno acercándose a ella para alejarla de Uzumaki rápidamente―. Él está mintiendo, tal y como lo hiciste hace décadas cuando prometiste desposar a Sasuko.

―¿De qué demonios me estás hablando, Sakura-chan? ―interrogó el de ojos azules viendo como Hyuga se refugiaba en los brazos de la otra fémina.

―¡Tú me mentiste! ―reclamó con furia el joven de cabellos ébanos.

―Yo… ―dijo Naruto sintiendo un agudo dolor en sus mejillas, las cuales comenzaron a arder nuevamente. Al mismo tiempo que a su mente venían recuerdos de una vida olvidada.

―¡Está vez morirás! ―Oyó el grito de alguien, pero no pudo prestarle atención al mismo por estar divagando entre los recuerdos que iban agolpándose en su cabeza.

_El príncipe había decidido tomar la última hoja en blanco de aquel libro imaginario que representaba su historia de amor y le escribiría un final digno usando su propia sangre de ser necesario. Las aguas embravecidas rechazaban su cercanía, incluso cuando sólo estaba en la orilla de la playa. Tenía a una mujer amada, quien se negaba a pertenecerle, pero eso no lo detendría. Pese a poseer una esposa esperándolo en su castillo, sus pensamientos habían sido monopolizados por aquella hermosa criatura que se le escapó de entre sus brazos._

_El príncipe decidió lo mejor para todos dentro de las posibilidades disponibles. Regresó a sus aposentos y se encontró con su esposa ya despierta. La besó castamente y mintió respecto a las heridas que tenía en sus mejillas. Su vida pareció seguir adelante. Todo el mundo seguía moviéndose, menos él. Desde que supo de la muerte de Sasuko, no pudo fingir que nada sucedió. Quiso engañarse, pero la costumbre, la necesidad, el confort o lo que fuera que traía ella, era irremplazable. No obstante, los nombres con los que llamó al sentimiento que guardaba por quien era su mejor amiga, carecían de significado real. Era demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos._

―_Sirena ―llamó a la orilla del mar gritando de forma desesperada―. ¡Necesito hablar contigo, bruja del mar!_

―_Creí haberte dicho que te alejes del mar ―dijo Sakura saliendo a la superficie del agua―. ¿Qué demonios deseas de mí?_

―_Quiero ver a Sasuko ―declaró fuerte y claramente mirándola con decisión._

―_Eso es imposible, ella está muerta ―respondió molesta por semejante blasfemia. También querría a su amiga de regreso, pero ni siquiera ella era capaz de traer de regreso a un muerto._

―_Debe haber alguna manera ―suplicó él negándose a creer que ese era su final._

―_No la hay, por favor deja de insistir ―dijo retirándose de allí con una mirada de tristeza._

_Sin embargo, el príncipe no desistió. Cada día salía del castillo e iba al risco en el cual podía apreciar el mar. No se perdía ningún atardecer o amanecer. El resto del día cumplía con sus deberes de rey, mas no como esposo, dejando de lado a su consorte por mucho tiempo. La reina presenciaba molesta las idas y venidas de su esposo. En diversas ocasiones lo siguió buscando a la amante del mismo. En su cabeza y en los murmullos de sus súbditos, esa hipótesis era sumamente popular. Empero, de la misma manera en que resultaba plausible, también lo era la vergüenza de la reina al ser el blanco de semejante historia. _

―_Esto es inaudito ―exclamó la solitaria reina en su alcoba mientras al mismo tiempo lanzaba su cepillo para el cabello contra el enorme espejo de cuerpo completo―. Él me ama a mí, jamás se atrevería a tener una amante teniéndome a su lado._

_La reina se repetía constantemente sus virtudes y lo codiciada que era en diversos reinos. Ella lo tenía todo, belleza, gracia y una educación envidiable, luego de pasar años en el templo entrenándose como sacerdotisa. Nadie podía igualarla, ni ser lo suficientemente mujer como para tentar a su amado esposo. Sin embargo, sus dudas sólo crecían con el pasar del tiempo junto a los rumores de los súbditos. Un buen día decidió confrontar al príncipe. Lo siguió a escondidas y fue testigo de cómo éste le juraba amor eterno a su querida Sasuko por medio de gritos desde la punta del risco. Confirmando la cruda realidad: él amaba a otra mujer. La ira se apoderó de ella nublando sus pensamientos. Se alegró de haber guardado aquella daga plateada que encontró el día posterior a su boda, la cual había guardado a espaldas de su marido. Con la misma lo atacó por la espalda dándole una certera puñalada. Ambos se precipitaron al mar, al haber usado todo el peso de su cuerpo para conseguir arrojar a su esposo por el risco._

―_Parece que moriré aquí ―susurró el príncipe mientras caía y cerraba sus ojos resignándose a su destino―. Y sin volver a verla ―lamentó en un susurro viendo hacia el cielo._

―_Yo cuidaré de ti ―oyó decir a una bella voz que lo hizo abrir sus ojos―. Hace mucho que no nos vemos, príncipe._

―_Sasuko ―dijo él sorprendido al verla frente a él, flotando como si se tratara de un bello ángel._

_Ella tan sólo sonrió mientras le daba un cálido beso en sus labios, al igual que lo hizo en su momento cuando era una sirena. La muerte que le aguardaba al príncipe era cruel y llena de rencor, temió que su amado príncipe se volviera un ánima vengativa a causa de las circunstancias en las que encontraría su final. Por ello, se encargó de bendecir su alma y darle descanso. Como dama del aire tenía algunas ventajas para protegerlo._

―_Volveré por ti, lo prometo ―dijo él cuando sus labios se separaron._

_La esposa del príncipe cayó al mar con aquella cuchilla plateada llena de la sangre del hombre al que tanto amó. Creyó que tendría una muerte a su lado, mas al momento de estar a pocos metros de las rocas del fondo del risco vio a una joven parecida a un ángel. Se sorprendió al ver a la "sirvienta", como le decía despectivamente desde que la conoció. Ella estaba besando a su esposo delante de sus narices. Su corazón se llenó de odio e ira por saberse perdedora del amor de su príncipe._

―_Prometió frente a mí y Dios en el altar amarme hasta el día de su muerte__, pero rompió la promesa que me hizo __―murmuró con odio mientras se hundía en el agua salada. Pronto sus piernas manchadas de la sangre de su esposo, desaparecieron, dejando en su lugar una aleta de pez. Tardó bastante en darse cuenta, pero se había convertido en una sirena―.__No sólo me traicionaste sino que también causaste mi "muerte". __Nunca más, mi amado príncipe __―murmuró ella mirando hacia la superficie mientras en su mano aún mantenía el cuchillo con el que le dio muerte―. __No deberías temer a tu destino __―se dijo a sí misma observando su reflejo._

_Su nueva apariencia debió ser motivo de sorpresa o temor, pero ella no era como cualquier otra persona. Estaba dispuesta a morir con tal de tener a su príncipe a su lado, pero no tardó en notar la causa de que su plan se viera frustrado. Poco le importó haberse vuelto una sirena. Únicamente estaba interesada en los beneficios obtenidos de su nueva apariencia. Ser una sirena resultó increíblemente sencillo, gracias a la ayuda de las hermanas de Sasuko, quienes al ver al príncipe muerto, la ovacionaron como a una heroína. _

_Por su parte, la sirenita debió pagar un precio nuevamente para proteger a su amado principe. Ella renunció a su cuota de buenas obras para obtener un alma completa, con la condición de tener a su principe libre de cualquier mal. Eso la condenó nuevamente a tener media alma hasta ser correspondida por el principe. Su alma dependería por completo de las elecciones tomadas por sus futuras reencarnaciones. No obstante, tener media alma reencarnando constantemente en busca de su otra mitad, trajo consecuencias. Ella comenzó a olvidar un poco sobre él, cada vez que el príncipe fallaba la sirenita lo olvidaba un poco. Eso, paulatinamente iba haciendo sus recuerdos sobre el mismo cada vez más confusos, ya que él dejaba por otra en cada ocasión, llevándola a suicidarse por la pena._

―No es posible… ―susurró Sasuke viendo horrorizado el cuchillo brillando tenuemente en color escarlata gracias a la sangre en su superficie.

―¡Sasuke! ―gritó Haruno preocupada por lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos.

―Hinata ―tartamudeó el rubio con dificultad al ver lo que había hecho.

―No te me volverás a escapar, estúpida sirena ―dijo la joven Hyuga viendo a su víctima desangrándose.

El cuchillo de plata había atravesado la ropa y su piel con la facilidad con la que se rompe el papel. La sangre brotó abundantemente de la herida mientras su víctima hablaba de forma entrecortada. Sus ojos velados de resignación asumieron la muerte a manos de la chica de ojos blancos. ¿Era su castigo? Posiblemente, tantas décadas volviendo a nacer, buscando el perdón de su amiga y sólo consiguiendo ver su tumba luego de repetirse la tragedia. Los nombres y las fechas cambiaban, pero el alma seguía siendo la misma, así como su error también. El príncipe era quien debió morir. A él podía sacrificarlo sin remordimiento alguno, pero no si eso afligiría a Sasuko.

―Esta es la última vez que te metes con mi amiga, sacerdotisa de cuarta ―insultó la joven de ojos color jade antes de sujetar la mano que tenía el cuchillo enterrado en su vientre.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, maldita? ―preguntó Hinata con una mirada de molestia.

―Lo que debí hacer hace varias vidas ―caminó hacia atrás rumbo al filo del risco.

―Para ―ordenó asustada intentando retroceder―, allí está el risco ―advirtió temiendo que hiciera una locura.

Y no era la única. Sasuke intentó acercarse a ellas para separarlas, pero fue retenido por el rubio. Él no podría dejar que le sucediera algo a su azabache al acercarse a ellas. La situación no era nada sencilla para él, mas al ver el rostro de la joven de cabellos rosados, se dio cuenta de que su decisión era la correcta. Ella misma le estaba asintiendo, dando a entender que dejaba a Sasuko en sus manos y su deber sería protegerla de su propio impulso de ponerse en peligro.

―Exacto ―secundó Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa al llegar al borde antes de saltar llevándose consigo a Hyuga, quien gritaba de terror al no poder soltarse a tiempo.

―No importa ―comentó mientras caían y se salpicaba a propósito con su sangre en las piernas―. Volveré a hacer lo mismo de la primera vez ―aseguró confiada de poder sobrevivir.

―Oh querida, ¿no lo sabías? ―preguntó Haruno con una sonrisa aún más amplia dibujada en sus ensangrentados labios―. El cuchillo de plata sólo funciona una vez para volver a un humano en sirena. Y quienes lo usamos no podemos tocar el mar o dejamos de existir ―aclaró disfrutando de la reacción obtenida.

Un último grito proveniente de la joven Hyuga resonó desde el fondo del risco. Sus alaridos se prolongaron gracias a los incontables ecos producidos por las formaciones rocosas, siendo en realidad que ella murió al instante de impactar contra las rocas. Su cuerpo se hundió en las intempestivas aguas del mar, las cuales reclamaban furiosas la sangre acostumbrada. Las sirenas subieron a la superficie a reclamar los cuerpos de ambas chicas y se los llevaron a las profundidades del mar mientras entonaban su tradicional canción. Una de ellas saboreó con gula la sangre dejada en las rocas sabiendo que era observada por los jóvenes curiosos sobre el risco. Sasuko soltó un grito de desesperación al ver a su amiga muerta por protegerla, sino fuera por la confusión sucedida, ella hubiera sido apuñalada. El alma de Sakura había dejado de existir al igual que la de Hinata. Ella misma podría haber sufrido ese final de sólo entrar al mar. Todo por haberle dado la espalda a su hogar a cambio de piernas.

—Sasuko yo... —dijo el alma del príncipe a través del cuerpo de Naruto. Se acercó lentamente al otro queriendo darle consuelo, ya que en cuanto ambas mujeres cayeron se habían separado.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada más que hacer en esta vida —dijo ella cortando la frase del otro.

—¡Sí tenemos! —exclamó sujetando sus brazos mientras sus ojos lo veían con desesperación—. Hay mucho que debo explicarte. Desde la primera vez que moriste por mí.

—¿Te parece el momento adecuado para hablar de eso? —interrogó ella con mucha molestia por su insensibilidad ante lo sucedido—. Mi mejor amiga acaba de fallecer junto a tu esposa. ¡Muestra algo de respeto! —ordenó dándole una cachetada en su mejilla.

—Lo siento —respondió él mostrándose arrepentido sujetando la zona afectada—. No tengo mucho tiempo, pronto debo abandonar este cuerpo. Sin embargo, no quiero volver a irme sin decirte cuanto te amo —soltó sin reparo mientras sujetaba sus manos.

—Yo... Debo dejar este cuerpo —se disculpó la sirenita con pesar mientras cerraba los ojos—. No podremos estar juntos —se lamentó mientras desaparecía del cuerpo de Sasuke.

Uchiha se desvaneció en los brazos del rubio, mientras éste le regalaba un corto beso en los labios. Acarició sus mejillas con ternura y memorizó cada detalle de quien fue la última reencarnación de su amada. Pensó en lo hermosa que era la sirenita aun en una apariencia de hombre. Sin embargo, sabía de su error al haber querido hablar sobre sus viejas promesas de amor cuando la pérdida de la bruja del mar era todo en la mente de Sasuko. Ella sólo podía pensar en buscar como rendirle tributo, mas no podría hacerlo, puesto que la declaración del principe había sido sincera y luego de varias vidas buscándola, finalmente le entregó la parte de su alma que necesitaba para tener una propia. Luego de ella, el principe no tardó mucho en seguir su ejemplo y abandonó el cuerpo de Uzumaki, quién sintió un fuerte mareo. Estaba aturdidos por lo sucedido, mas sólo le quedó cargar a su novio de regreso a la posada. Dadas las heridas en ambos, debían atenderse.

La anciana Chiyo ayudó a Naruto a curarse luego de revisar al moreno. Pese a sólo estar desmayado, el blondo insistió en darle atención primero. La mujer mayor no pidió explicaciones. Ella con tan sólo verlos aseguró que ellos fueron víctimas de la maldición de la sirenita. Uzumaki no sabía si sacar o no a la mujer de dudas o intentar mentirle al respecto. Se decantó por callar. Nadie le creería lo sucedido y en caso de hacerlo, no quería alentar a curiosos a comprobarlo también. Perder a sus amigas en medio de una pelea ajena a ellos, ser poseídos por almas de espíritus de enamorados, tener alucinaciones y demás no eran parte de sus planes cuando eligió ir allí de vacaciones. Lo único que le quedaba era cuidar de Sasuke e irse lo antes posible. Nadie podía asegurarle que todo había terminado allí.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Sasuke cuando finalmente despertó en la cama de la posada—. Dime que tuve una horrenda pesadilla y ellas están en su habitación —pidió casi con desesperación mientras Naruto negaba con la cabeza.

—Es la verdad —confirmó haciendo estremecer a su novio. Todo lo sucedido era una cruel broma de la vida. Una leyenda debía ser parte de la entretención al viajar, no el motivo de sus muertes—. Todo lo que nos sucedió fue cierto —dijo sin entender del todo cómo terminaron metidos en una disputa de fantasmas.

—Debemos irnos de aquí de inmediato —afirmó Uchiha con algo de temor.

Aunque Uchiha quisiera mostrarse valiente ante su novio, no podía evitar sentirse vulnerable en ese sitio. Aborrecía el recuerdo de verse incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo. Estuvo forzado a presenciar su propio intento de suicidio sin tener la posibilidad de negarse al mismo. El rubio accedió a su petición, pensando también en la seguridad de ambos. Además se sentía con la responsabilidad de informar a las respectivas familias del deceso de sus hijas. Forzosamente deberían mentir un poco para justificar lo acontecido sin ganarse un pase al manicomio por su paranoia o terminar presos por homicidio. Sin perder el tiempo, empacaron todas las pertenencias propias y de las difuntas, con intención de regresar estas últimas a sus padres.

―Vengan a visitarme nuevamente ―despidió la anciana Chiyo cuando los vio en la puerta con sus maletas―. Les tendré preparadas sus habitaciones y muchos dulces deliciosos ―ofreció gentilmente.

―Gracias ―respondió Naruto con algo de nervios. Era muy malo mintiendo, pero no quería decirle la verdad, dado que jamás volvería a acercarse a semejante lugar―. Cuando volvamos de vacaciones vendremos a su posada.

La pareja agradeció los cuidados de la hospitalaria anciana con una leve reverencia y siguieron su rumbo. Fueron al autobús con destino a la estación de trenes, pues debía hacer un par de trasbordos antes de estar nuevamente en sus hogares. Todo fue bastante normal, cosa que agradecieron infinitamente. No soportarían volver a pasar por todo eso nuevamente. Se sentaron juntos y Naruto aprovechó para tomar la pálida mano y besarla con cariño.

―Te amo ―dijo mirándolo con los ojos azules afligidos―. No quisiera perderte ―confesó agachando un poco la cabeza.

―No lo harás, Dobe ―respondió Sasuke con una leve sonrisa al sentir la mano del rubio temblorosa y algo pegajosa. Los nervios estaban haciéndolo sudar―. Sólo lamento lo sucedido con las chicas. Aunque Hinata me diera celos muchas veces… eso no quiere decir que le deseara una muerte como la que tuvo.

―Ni yo a Sakura ―comentó Uzumaki soltando un suspiro―. Ahora lo único que tenemos para recordarlas es esta foto juntos ―dijo mostrándole a Uchiha una foto impresa de ellos cuatro.

―Sí ―asintió con melancolía viendo la foto atentamente―. ¡Naruto! ―gritó de improviso asustando al otro.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué? ―preguntó mirando en todas direcciones buscando la razón del grito de su novio.

―En esa foto estamos los cuatro ―señaló Sasuke con su dedo índice temblando visiblemente. El rubio no entendía qué tenía de malo una foto de ellos cuatro y su cara lo expresaba claramente. Por ello, Uchiha aclaró la razón de su grito―. Nunca posamos para una foto grupal en este sitio. Además ninguno de nosotros está mirando a la cámara directamente, ¿quién tomó esa foto?

Los ojos azules se expandieron invadidos por el terror y regresó su atención a la fotografía. Allí estaban ellos cuatro distraídos, hablando entre ellos. Se les veía claramente los rostros, pero ellos no miraban a la cámara, eso sólo quería decir una cosa…

―Ese refrán se equivoca. No es verdad que el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo o esa maldita bruja habría notado mi engaño ―dijo Chiyo acariciando la fotografía de su esposo mientras colgaba a su lado una copia de la foto que tenían Sasuke y Naruto―. Esa maldita sirena aún sigue buscando a mi marido ―dijo con asco y odio mientras sus dedos manchaban con sangre el rostro de Uchiha y su novio en la foto―. Nunca los dejaré estar juntos, ni a ustedes ni a sus reencarnaciones ―prometió la mujer mientras olfateaba las gasas ensangrentadas del rubio―. Extrañaba tanto tu sangre, mi amado principe. Pronto lograré mezclar mejor mis venenos y pócimas para que esa estúpida sirena no pueda reaccionar a tiempo nuevamente.

La anciana sonrió mientras paseaba la mirada por las diversas fotos que adornaban su posada hasta llegar a una más cuidada. Su marco, aunque viejo, se conservaba en muy buen estado. Allí se encontraba la sacerdotisa recién casada con el principe. Siempre conservaba la imagen más hermosa de su momento de júbilo cuando joven para recordarse la razón por la cual debía esforzarse en destruir a la sirenita.

―Sólo agradezco a esa maldita bruja decirle a mi marioneta que no puedo tocar el mar de nuevo ―murmuró para sí misma mientras quemaba una muñeca con la apariencia de Hinata.

OWARI


End file.
